


I Own You

by fanficshiddles



Series: I own you [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental harm, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Belts, Bondage, Chloroform, Creampie, Dark, Drug Use, Embarassment, F/M, Finger Fucking, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Forced blow job, Gangbang, Gangs, Humiliation, Inspection, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple creampie, Non-Consensual Bondage, Passing Out, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scratching, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Trapped, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, cold shower, gangbang rape, grooming ish, hitachi wand, hose shower, kidnap, non-con, prisoner, stirrup restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: AU!Tom Hiddleston. Is the leader of a gang, with Michael and Luke as his right hand men, that kidnap girls and sell them on. But Raven catches Tom's eye more than the others, and he decides to keep her all for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

They had waited months for this moment. Lots of careful planning and calculating. Going over and over everything more than once. They couldn’t afford to slip up. One mistake and their entire plan would fall apart. But at last, they had everything in order.

 _And it was time._  
  


Darkness fell and as usual Raven went out for her evening jog. Putting in her headphones she made her way down the street, walking to the nearest park. It helped clear her mind and settle her down for the evening after a day of writing.

She had a successful first book, but now everyone was expecting a sequel. As she knew there would be demand for it she decided to go ahead and write another. But it was proving to be a lot more difficult than she first thought it would.

When she reached the park, she stopped by a bench to do some stretches before she started to jog laps around the perimeter. Setting her watch, she finally set off.

At the other side of the park there was a row of trees with a quiet dirt road at the other side of them. As the park was at the edge of the town. Whenever she passed by that side of the park, she always felt a little uneasy as it was darker and further away from civilisation.

But she pressed on and as usual nothing happened apart from her over active imagination.

Raven was on her last lap, starting to feel tired and sweaty. She planned to have a shower when she got home before going to bed… But she wouldn’t get that far.

She was passing by the trees again when a man dressed in black, with a mask covering his face, jumped out from behind her. He grabbed around her middle and clamped a chloroform covered rag over her mouth and nose.

She swiftly went limp and the man easily carried her through the trees, towards his van on the dirt track. He placed her in the back and slammed the doors shut.

  
Raven’s eyes fluttered open. She had a banging headache and her eyes took a while to focus. She felt exhausted, like she had been hit by a bus. Her bearings quickly came to her and she realised she was in the back of a small van. There was no windows and she could hear gravel under the tyres as it drove along.

She had no idea how long she had been in there for and panic set in, but she took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. She tried to think back to any of the kidnapping films she had watched over the years. But she knew they were fiction so probably wouldn’t help her even if she did remember.

Feeling her way around the van, she tried to open the side door but it was locked. The back door was the same, as she had expected. She attempted to kick the door open, but it wouldn’t budge and as they went round a corner she went flying into the side of the van, knocking her head against the side.

‘Shit.’ She hissed as she put her hand up to her head. She took her hand away and she could feel there was a little blood, making her feel even more nauseous.

Deciding it was better to sit down, she made herself as comfortable as possible in the back corner. She noted that the driver wasn’t going fast, so she had a feeling they were well off the beaten track. She cursed herself for being so careless, she should have known going out at that time of night in the dark was risky.

Her phone. She suddenly remembered about her phone. It had been in her pocket while she was jogging. But as she reached in for it, it wasn’t there. She scrambled all over the van floor, trying to feel for it, but there was nothing at all to be found.

She curled herself up into the fetal position and cried.

  
‘About time you got here.’ Michael said as Chris pulled up in the van.

‘Traffic was a nightmare on the motorway. Some accident or something.’ Chris grumbled as he climbed out.

‘Never mind. Let’s get her inside.’ Michael said as he moved to the back of the van with Chris.

Chris opened the door and grinned when he saw Raven cowering at the back. She was shaking badly out of fear.

‘There she is.’ Chris said mockingly.

Raven felt like she was going to pass out, she was that scared. Even more so when another man came into her view, though his face was softer than the one that had grabbed her from the park.

‘Jesus, Chris. You’ve injured her. You know Tom doesn’t like the girls to have even a _scratch_ on them.’ Michael hissed.

‘It’s not my fault if she decided to try and bust out.’ Chris shrugged.

Michael rolled his eyes and climbed into the back of the van. He crouched down by the girl and pulled out a handkerchief. As he reached towards her head, she flinched and covered her face with her hands.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, darling. You’re bleeding.’ He said as he moved her hands away by grabbing her wrists, even with her reluctance.

He pressed the handkerchief to her wound and she let out a hiss of pain as more tears fell from her eyes. She was so confused and hurt.

She noticed that Chris had disappeared from the back of the van. Thinking it might be her only chance, she elbowed Michael out of the way and bolted. But she didn’t get far, as soon as she stepped out of the van a strong arm grabbed her around her middle.

‘Shhh, shhh, shhh. Calm down, beautiful. There’s nowhere to run, you are miles away from anyone and hundreds of miles from your home.’ A smooth, velvety voice whispered against her ear.

She looked up at the man to see handsome features, he had bluey green eyes and sharp cheekbones. She was momentarily distracted but soon realised what was happening. So she tried kicking and screaming, trying to kick at the man’s legs. But he was much too strong and he towered over her, making it even more difficult for her.

‘Aren’t you a feisty one?’ He chuckled at her and then looked over to Chris, his face hardening. ‘I can’t even leave you to get this _one_ girl. _And why is she injured_?’ Tom demanded as Michael came out of the van and Chris looked really sheepish.

‘Sorry, boss. I heard her banging around in the back of the van, she must have been trying to get out.’

‘You know I don’t like them harmed. Such a pretty little thing too.’ Tom purred as he looked down at the little captive girl still trying to escape from his vice like grip. ‘We better get you inside and cleaned up.’ He said and nodded to Michael.

Michael pulled out a needle from his pocket. Raven’s struggles were renewed when she saw him come towards her with it aimed at her arm. She tried to move her elbow round to hit the man holding her, but Michael was too quick and injected her in her upper arm.

‘NO!’ She cried out in a blind panic as the little prick on her arm felt agonising.

‘Hush now. Just relax. You’ll feel much better soon.’ Tom whispered and stroked her hair back from her face.

That was the last thing she heard, and felt, as she fell completely limp in his arms.

‘Get her inside and cleaned up,  _now._  Prepare her for inspection.’ Tom said to Michael as he handed the girl over to him.

‘Yes, boss.’ Michael nodded and hoisted the girl up over his shoulder with ease.

‘And _you_! If I find another mark on her, you are in trouble. Now go get the other girl. But take Luke with you. I don’t want any more slip ups. Understand?’ Tom glared at Chris.

‘Yes, boss.’


	2. Chapter 2

When Raven next woke up, she was being lowered into a bathtub. Her wrists were tied behind her back and she panicked as her mind started to come back to her and she realised she was completely naked.

‘Calm down, or you’ll hurt yourself.’ A firm voice said.

She focused more and saw that it was the man who had attempted to tend to her head that was lowering her down into the water. She didn’t do as he said though, she continued to struggle to try and get away.

‘Fine. Do it the hard way.’ He sighed and let go of her.

Raven let out a screech as she slipped down in the large bath, straight underneath the water she became fully submerged.

‘1… 2… 3…’ Michael counted to himself before he reached in and grabbed Raven around her upper arms and lifted her up.

She gasped and spluttered for air, but she didn’t struggle anymore.

‘Are you going to behave now?’ He asked.

Raven said and did nothing. Which was good enough for him. She had quickly learned that lesson. 

She was totally humiliated while Michael washed her hair and then washed her body with a sponge. He paid extra attention around her breasts and between her legs, which he had to force apart to get access to.

‘See, that wasn’t so bad now was it?’ Michael cooed and lifted her out of the bath.

Raven took that opportunity to take in her surroundings. It was a clean enough bathroom. There was a toilet, the bath and a shower cubicle. It was all white porcelain and very clean, but there was no window. Which didn’t help her at all.

‘Don’t waste your time looking for an escape. It won’t happen. The only advice I can give you, is to do as you’re told.’ Michael chastised as he dried her with a large towel.

He put a plaster on the wound on her head along with some cream to help it heal.

Raven stayed quiet as she was then led out of the bathroom and down a dark corridor. There were loads of doors at either side, she could hear females screaming behind some of the doors, which sent chills straight down her spine.

With her hands restrained behind her, she knew there was no point on even trying to get away. Even if she did get away, she didn’t know where she was.

‘In here.’ The tall man said as he opened a door and pushed her inside.

The room was cold and dingy. There was a large metal table in the middle of the room, with stirrup restraints at the end and leather restraints at the top and sides. There wasn’t much else in the room at all, apart from a desk to the side.

Michael moved behind Raven and to her surprise, he took off her restraints. She took that opportunity and attempted to elbow him, but he had been expecting that as he grabbed her arms with ease.

‘Tsk, tsk. I told you the best thing to do was to behave. I will let that slide, _this time_.’ He growled and easily wrestled her down onto the cold metal table.

She continued to struggle, but was soon restrained to said table and she gave up. Her wrists were strapped down at the side of her body, her ankles locked into the stirrups that were raised up high and apart so that her ass was just hanging off the edge of the table. She felt  _extremely_  vulnerable, her panic levels were rising rapidly again.

‘Last one.’ Michael mumbled as he put a thick strap of leather across her neck, keeping her from moving her head around too much.

‘He will be in shortly.’ Michael said when he left the room, leaving Raven to her own thoughts.

But she found being left alone was worse. Her mind ran away with her with so many different thoughts about what was going to happen to her. She couldn’t decide whether she was relieved they hadn’t killed her yet or not. If that was what they were planning to do with her, she hoped it would be quick.

Her ears perked up when she heard the door opening behind her. She tried to look round, but her neck was too tightly restrained. Though she could hear the voices.

‘Did you get the other girl?’ Tom asked.

‘Yes. Chris did better this time, remembered to restrain her for the journey. He’s getting her prepared now.’ Luke said.

‘Is Raven ready?’ Tom asked Michael.

‘She sure is.’

The three men that were talking walked into view of Raven. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the three tall, intimidating men. She hadn’t noticed before, but they were all wearing suits. Which only made them all the more intimidating, especially as all the suits looked incredibly expensive.

She knew they meant business.

It was easy for her to know that Tom was the one in charge, it was very obvious. She didn’t really know much of the dynamics of the rest of them yet. But she was trying to store away as much information as possible. That much she did know about trying to survive and escape, was to take everything in and keep as calm as possible.

But her calm demeanour soon dropped.

Tom grinned down at Raven and ran his hand up and down her right arm, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

‘Cute girl. You look even more delectable all tied up and vulnerable like this. Now, let’s see what we have here.’ He walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers.

He took out a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on over his hands with a snap, making her flinch each time. The other two men stood and watched from the side-lines, their eyes never leaving Raven. That made her feel even more humiliated, but she knew it was only going to get worse for her.

‘Papers.’ Tom put his hand out to the side.

Michael handed him a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it.

‘Raven MacDonald. 22 years old. 5ft 3. Writer… Right then, let’s fill in the rest.’ Tom said as he handed the clipboard back to Michael, who took out a pen so he was ready to note down what Tom told him.

Tom moved up the side of the table and pulled out a measuring tape. Raven stiffened as Tom slid the tape underneath her and measured around her chest. He read out the results and Michael noted them down. He took note of measurements all over her body.

‘Now for the important parts.’ Tom murmured as he slid his hand up her stomach and to her breasts.

‘Natural breasts. Nice looking nipples. Clearly responsive to the cold.’ He said as he tweaked her left nipple between his fingers, making her let out a sob.

‘Very responsive to touch too.’ Tom confirmed that by tugging at her other nipple and earning another sob.

Tom then used his fingers to open her eyes nice and wide. ‘Nice clear eyes. She’s recovered well from the sedatives.’ Tom smirked and gave her cheek a pat. He was amused with the way she was glaring at him. 

He moved his attentions to her lips, using his fingers he prised open her mouth, the taste of latex on her tongue nearly made her gag. He slid two fingers into her mouth and pressed down against the back of her tongue, making her gag again.

‘Gag reflex is going to need a _lot_ of work.’ Tom said and Michael wrote that down.

‘She’s got the perfect body shape. Nice and healthy looking skin.’ Tom moved down her body. ‘Soft hands, nice well-kept nails.’ He said as he scrutinised her hands.

He walked around to the bottom of the table and moved between her legs. Raven attempted to struggle and she gritted her teeth. She could see his head down there and it made her want to get swallowed up into a hole. This  _inspection_  had been bad enough already, she knew it was about to get  _much worse._

‘Clean shaven, which is good.’ Tom said as he ran two fingers up and down on the soft bit of skin at the sides of her cunt. ‘Very nice looking. Perfect colour… Let’s see how she feels inside.’ Tom flipped the cap of a bottle open and poured a small amount of lube over two of his fingers.

He slid them up and down her folds to start with, then he rubbed over the hood of her clit. Raven bit down hard on her lower lip. She felt repulsed at having this strange man touching her there, the one that was in charge of kidnapping her. But to her dismay, her body started to respond to his touch. It was difficult not to as his fingers worked skilfully against her most intimate parts.

‘There it is. Clitoris relatively easy to find, nice and responsive.’ Tom purred and slid his finger over her clit, her body started to tremble from his touch.

‘Stop! Please!’ She begged and tears rolled down her cheeks. Tom ignored her pleading.

‘Ohh, what’s this? Her own arousal has started.’ He chuckled wickedly as he left her clit and slid his fingers down to her hole that was starting to glisten.

Tom slowly inserted one finger inside her. She tried to resist by pushing back against him and tensing up. But Tom showed no mercy as he forced his finger further into her.

‘ _Very_ tight… Are you a virgin?’ He asked Raven, the first direct question he had asked her.

Raven couldn’t answer, she was too ashamed at how her body was reacting to the assault. She closed her eyes since she couldn’t turn her head to the side.

Tom’s question was answered as he started to insert a second finger but was met with even more resistance when he tried to push his long digits deeper, making her cry out in pain. She was  _so_  unbelievably tight.

‘Yes. She’s a virgin.’ Tom said with glee, glancing to the other two men.

Michael and Luke looked at one another and grinned. They knew that virgins were worth a  _lot_  more, sometimes even double.

Tom curled his fingers inside of her and he soon found what he was looking for and rubbed against it.

‘There we go. _That’s_ the spot.’ Tom said as he rubbed firmly over her g spot. Making a mental note for himself of how her thighs began to tremble.

‘N… No.’ Raven said weakly, but even she knew her body was giving in to him and there would be no stopping it.

‘Let’s see how well she orgasms.’ Tom pressed his thumb down over her clit as he kept rubbing across her sweet spot inside of her. His thumb circling over her clit along with the full pressure she felt inside of her body was too much.

She started crying again as her body betrayed her and she came. Her body tightened on his fingers and Tom could feel an extra wetness as she gushed around him. He let out a small moan of his own as he imagined his cock nestled there instead of his fingers, his trousers getting very tight indeed. 

‘Nice.  _Very_  nice. Wet orgasm from clitoral and g spot stimulation. That was only, what, 2 minutes? Yes, she is  _very_  responsive and sensitive.’ Tom was almost giddy with excitement. He removed his fingers from her and watched as her arousal dripped down from between her thighs and landed on the table.

It had been a long time since he had found a girl quite like her. A virgin too. Tom thought as he stroked her abdomen in soft circles, enjoying the way her body twitched under his touch in the aftermath of her orgasm.

‘We are going to have to keep her until the wound on her head has healed. But I could think of worse things.’ Tom said wickedly as he kept his eyes on Raven. She had to close her eyes again as she couldn’t maintain his intense stare.

Tom pulled off his latex gloves and tossed them into a bin beside the desk. Then he took out another pair and nodded at Michael and Luke.

‘Take her to her room and get Chris to bring me the other girl.’ Tom told them.

Raven felt broken as Michael undid her restraints. She couldn’t even attempt to fight or run away from him, she knew it was useless anyway considering there was three of them. They were all much stronger and larger than her, she knew she had no hope.

Her legs were like jelly when she was marched out of the room. She saw along the corridor the man that had originally kidnapped her, he was carrying another girl over his shoulder. He gave her a cheeky wave and a smirk before she was led away by Michael.

Raven struggled to focus and register what exactly was going on. All she knew was she was exhausted, sore and humiliated like never before.

‘You will stay in here until further notice. If you need the toilet, there’s a bucket in the corner.’ Michael walked her into a room at the end of the corridor. He motioned to the bucket that was in the corner of the room. There was a roll of toilet paper too.

That was all that there was in the room, a single bed in one corner and the bucket in another. It was a box room, not that large. There was a hoop ring attached to the wall by her bed, but she never registered what it might be for.

‘Make yourself comfortable. You are going to be here for a while.’ Michael grinned and shut the door as he left. The sound of three deadbolts could be heard locking on the other side of the door. Leaving her alone in the dim lighting of the tiny box room.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven couldn’t stop shivering, she was sat on the bed in the corner. She had the thin blanket wrapped around her body, but it was still chilly. Being scared didn’t help either.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been left in there for. It felt like hours and hours, but she couldn’t tell for sure how long it had actually been.

Her eyes widened when she heard the deadbolts being unlocked on the outside of her door. She made sure the blanket was wrapped right around her body, hiding as much as possible.

It was Luke that entered, and he had a plate of food in his hand. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him. Raven tried to sink further back against the wall as he approached her.

‘Here’s your breakfast. Someone will be back in an hour to make sure you’ve eaten and to check on your head.’ He placed the plate of food down next to her on the bed.

Raven just scowled at the food like it had offended her. It looked like porridge, but disgusting porridge. There was no way in hell she was going to eat _that_. So she just left it where it was and tried to keep warm.

After what felt like the longest hour of her life, someone came again. This time it was Chris. He grinned wickedly at her as he approached her. She turned her head away and looked to the wall, tears fell down her cheeks as she waited to see what he was going to do.

‘You’ve not eaten. You have to eat.’ Chris said, annoyed.

Raven let out a cry as he grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the bed towards him. He picked up the bowl and thrust it on front of her face.

‘Eat, girl. Or I will force feed you.’ He snarled.

But that only made her fear him even more. She cried out and tried to get away. Chris pinned her down and straddled over her. He took a spoonful of the porridge and put it to her lips.

‘Open your mouth, you stupid little bitch.’ He shouted at her.

‘That’s no way to speak to our guest. Get off of her.’ A voice came from the door, much to Raven’s relief.

But she felt her stomach drop when she realised it was Tom. Flashbacks to what he did to her previously flooded her mind and she pushed down the involuntary blush that crept over her cheeks. She couldn’t let him see that he had affected her.

Tom tsked at Chris, he scrambled up off Raven and the bed.

‘She needs to eat, boss.’ He grumbled.

‘Would _you_ eat this?’ Tom picked up the plate and put it under Chris’ nose.

‘No.’ Chris grimaced.

‘Exactly. Get her a proper breakfast.’ He dismissed him, leaving Raven alone with Tom for the first time.

‘I don’t blame you for not wanting to eat that. It smells repulsive. Come here, darling. Let me take a look at your head.’ Tom sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him.

But she didn’t move. She had scrambled back into the corner of the bed and curled herself up.

‘I won’t bite. Unless you beg me to. Come on. I don’t want to drag you over here, so be a good girl and do as you’re told.’ Tom said, he was calm but commanding.

Making sure the blanket still covered her up, she very hesitantly slid over the bed until she was sat near Tom, her legs dangled down the side of the bed.

Tom moved closer to her and raised his hands up. She flinched and closed her eyes as she leaned away from him. Tom paused his movements.

‘I’m not going to hurt you beautiful. I just need to check your head.’ He purred, his voice like velvet. In other circumstances, Raven was sure he could make anyone come with that voice alone.

When he saw her body relax a little he continued and gently pulled the plaster off. He reached into his pocket and took out some cleaning wipes. She flinched as he cleaned it up, it was still tender.

‘It’s healing nicely. Will still take a while until it’s gone.’ Tom rumbled, slightly irritated about it still.

Chris came back with better breakfast. To Raven’s relief, he just handed it to Tom and left. But then she learned that Tom wasn’t going anywhere until she finished it.

It did look better. It was yoghurt with lots of fruit and a glass of apple juice. Her mouth did water, she didn’t realise how hungry she actually was.

‘Come on, princess. You need to eat.’ Tom urged her on. He put the bowl down on her lap.

Raven didn’t want to give in by doing what he told her. So she just shook her head slightly.

‘You need to eat to keep healthy. If you don’t, then we will have to take more drastic measures for you to eat. And we don’t want that, now do we?’ Tom said calmly as he brushed her hair back from her face with the tips of his fingers.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it wouldn’t do well in her favour to anger him by not eating. So she did. She had hoped he might have left her alone when she started to eat, but he stayed exactly where he was and watched her  _every_  movement.

‘That’s a good girl. See, wasn’t so bad now was it?’

Raven never answered him. She retreated to the corner of the bed and huddled herself up again. Tom smiled at her and then left her alone once more.

  
It was 4 hours before someone went for her again.

Though she felt like it had been days. Her mind was going crazy with so many different thoughts. She was sure they were planning to sell her on. And she knew there was obviously more girls too. But why, she couldn’t understand. And she wasn’t sure whether her being injured and having to wait was a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Come on. Shower time.’ Michael said as he motioned for her to stand up.

Raven looked horrified but she stood up like he told her to. Michael walked over behind her and restrained her wrists behind her back. Then he attached chains onto her ankles, so she could only take small steps. It was to make sure she didn’t attempt to run away.

She was led along the terrifying corridor. She could hear women crying and screaming behind some of the doors that they passed by. It was like a torture dungeon, she thought.

As they turned a corner she saw another girl on front of her, being led by Luke. She was in the same predicament as Raven was, restrained by her ankles and wrists.

They were both taken through a double door and Raven felt her stomach drop when they walked in. Along one side of the wall there was two other girls chained to the wall. They looked broken and defeated, no spark in their eyes.

Raven and the other girl was walked over to join them and that’s when she noticed the tiles beneath her bare feet. And drains along the side of the wall. She was chained to the wall by her wrists behind her, with not much give at all so she couldn’t move much.

The two girls that were already there started whimpering and crying, knowing what to expect. Raven’s eyes widened when Chris walked in and picked up a large hose from the other side of the room.

‘Right girls. Ready for your daily shower?’ He said sadistically as he flipped a switch, aiming the hose at one of the girls.

He turned it on and the water hit her forcefully. Raven watched in horror as the girl twisted around and tried to get away. Her stomach dropped more and more as Chris worked his way along the line. Then it was Raven’s turn.

As the water hit her, she lost her breath because it was freezing cold. She twisted and tugged at her restraints to try and get away, but it was useless. She was gasping for air and shivering violently when the hose was eventually turned off. The pressure of the hose had her body aching, it felt like she had been trampled by a horse.

‘Back to your rooms.’ Chris demanded.

The two original girls scurried away on their own. But Michael came along and led Raven back while Chris took the other girl to her room.

When Raven walked into her tiny room again she felt a feeling of deep dread. Was this to be her life now? She wasn’t sure how much of it she could take.

To her relief, Michael tossed her a towel so she was able to dry off a bit, her hair especially. Then she just sat on the bed again and tried to warm up. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was elsewhere. Anywhere but here.

  
‘What is she doing?’ Tom hissed as he looked at the cameras and saw Raven was going crazy in her room.

It was day 3 for Raven and she was going berserk. All it had been for her was Luke or Chris bringing her breakfast, lunch or dinner. She had to have the daily shower too, which got worse each day. But Chris enjoyed dishing out the hose to them every time. She hadn’t seen Tom since that first morning when he had her eating, she ate the rest of her meals without fuss.

But Tom was panicking as she was scratching at the door, throwing herself at the walls and banging hard against the door too.

‘Stop her! NOW! We can’t risk her injuring herself again!’ Tom roared at Michael and Luke.

They ran out of the office and down to her room. Raven continued banging on the door, even as she heard it being opened. She screamed and tried to bolt past them, elbowing and kicking at them while screaming like a deranged person. Luke and Michael managed to drag her back to her bed and pinned her down. Michael held her down on the bed as Luke disappeared for a moment.

‘LET ME GO! PLEASE!’ Raven cried hysterically as she tried to thrash underneath him.

‘Calm down, Raven. You are only going to hurt yourself.’ He growled and tightened his grip around her wrists.

Luke came back and Raven began a renewed struggle when she saw he had a needle in his hand.

‘No! Please. Don’t do this.’ She sobbed.

‘We can’t have you harming yourself. Now just relax.’ Luke said calmly as he pushed the needle into her arm, injecting her with the fluid.

Raven kept on trying to get away. She didn’t want to give in, ever. But she started to feel sleepy. Her body felt heavy and soon her eyes were closing and she slipped into a deep sleep.

‘Has she hurt herself?’ Tom walked into Raven’s room.

‘Her knuckles are a bit scraped, aside from that, no.’ Michael said as he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

‘She’s certainly feisty.’ Tom grumbled, looking at the passed out girl.

He ran his finger across his lower lip, deep in thought. Michael and Luke just waited patiently for their orders.

‘Get the chains. We are not taking any risks.’ He decided.

  
Raven came round a few hours later. Her head still felt heavy as she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but that’s when she felt thick metal around her wrists and ankles. She was chained to the bed in a spread eagle position. She had very slight movement, but not enough to get off the bed or move around a lot.

‘No!’ She cried and tried to tug at the chains, though she knew it was useless.

She jumped when the door opened, her heart started racing with fear when she saw Tom walk in. Michael and Luke was there too, but they stayed by the door with their arms crossed over their chest.

‘There’s our sleeping beauty.’ Tom walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.

‘Please. Let me go. I won’t tell anyone, just please let me go.’ She cried.

‘Shh, shh. Don’t cry, princess. You aren’t going anywhere. You need to relax.’ Tom said soothingly, he reached up and stroked her hair. ‘We’ve had to restrain you for your own good. You already damaged your knuckles.’

Raven closed her eyes and continued to cry. Her entire body was shaking while Tom kept stroking her hair softly. Then he ran the back of his hand gently down over her cheek and trailed the tips of his fingers down her chest, underneath the swell of her right breast. His fingers continued their way down and he stroked lightly across her tummy, making her muscles contract under his touch.

Raven was mortified when she felt her body starting to get aroused by his touch. She couldn’t believe he was making her feel that way.

‘I think daily orgasms may help you to relax here. Keep your mind occupied for a while too… Michael, bring in the machine. But not the penetrating one, we need to keep her pure.’ Tom demanded. He trailed his fingers low on her abdomen.

Michael nodded and stepped out of the room.

Raven dreaded to think what he was going to do. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the side, looking away from Tom. But Tom stopped stroking over her skin, reached up and grabbed her face, his fingers dug into her cheeks as he forced her to look at him.

‘The sooner you learn your place and behave, the better things will be for you. We don’t want to hurt you, but we will if you make us do so.’ Tom said firmly, Raven knew he was serious from the intense look in his eyes.

‘Why am I here?’ Raven squeaked out bravely.

‘You know why, princess. You are here to make me a lot of money. There will be a lot of men bidding for you. Whoever wins you will be one very lucky man.’ Tom grinned.

Raven had known deep down exactly what was going on, but she hadn’t wanted to think about it for certain. But his words only confirmed her fears and she let out a sob, but tried to keep her composure on front of the men.

Michael came back and Tom moved out of the way to let Michael set up. Raven attempted to struggle again when she saw Michael with a large Hitachi wand. It was strapped to a long stick that was then attached to the bottom of the bed on one of the bars. The Hitachi was pressed up right against her cunt, especially over her clit.

‘Put it on medium. Let’s see how she does with that.’

Michael flicked a switch and the wand buzzed to life. The vibrations were strong against her clit and she let out a scream as the feeling was very intense. The wand was so large that it covered her clit easily and also her delicate folds, just at her entrance. It felt like the vibrations were all through her lower body.

‘Turn it on high and we will go for lunch.’ Tom smirked, enjoying her reaction.

Raven let out another high pitched scream and she started crying. The vibrations became even stronger and it forced her into an orgasm. It was like the wand was making her bones vibrate, it felt that deep. It didn’t let up, it continued buzzing against her even more sensitive body. Her clit quickly started to hurt from the over stimulation, but she was forced again and again to come with no sign of any mercy.

That was the thing with machines, they would go on and on. They didn’t care what the victim felt or about any emotions. It would just continue without any give, forever, unless someone turned it off.

‘Please! I’m sorry. Stop this. Please.’ She cried out at the three men as they stepped outside of the room.

‘You need this, Raven. Trust me. I know what’s best for you.’ Tom said in earnest before shutting the door on her and leaving her to her torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven had been left with the Hitachi wand pressed against her for around 4 hours. She had passed out long before then, but woke up after another strong orgasm tore through her body. She lost track of how many times she passed out before someone came to her  _rescue_.

Tom walked into the room and grinned sadistically at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned the wand off and smoothed his hand across her abdomen, watching her whimper under his touch.

‘Did you enjoy that princess?’ He pulled the wand away from her completely.

Raven just let out a sob of relief and turned her head away from him, to the side. Her entire body was in agony, her clit throbbed from the over-stimulation and she was covered in sweat. Not to mention the soaked sheets beneath her.

‘I think you need another wash, look at the mess you’ve made of yourself.’ He chastised her as if she had peed herself, making her feel even more humiliated after being forced to orgasm non-stop for the last 4 hours.

The thought of going for a cold shower again made her feel sick. She closed her eyes as tight as possible, hoping she was going to wake up and find it was all a nightmare.

As she was trying to block everything out, she never realised that Tom was taking off her chains.

He sat her up, used some rope to tie her wrists behind her back and he then lifted her up in his arms. She opened her eyes and was about to attempt to struggle, but Tom held her even tighter against him and glared down at her.

‘Do not, even, think about it.’ He growled in a threatening manner, scaring her to the core, so she just stayed as still as possible.

Her heartbeat picked up even more when he carried her down towards the bottom of the corridor, where the dreaded shower room was. Then he suddenly turned off to the right, much to her relief.

He carried her into the bathroom where Michael had bathed her on her first day. She was relieved on one hand, that she presumed she would get warm water instead of the freezing cold hose. But on the other hand, the thought that Tom was going wash her was almost just as bad as the cold shower.

She wasn’t sure what to think of the fact that the bath was already prepared. It looked so inviting with lots of bubbles.

‘In you go, princess.’ Tom lowered her down but kept a hand on her upper back so she wouldn’t slip under the water.

Raven let out a soft moan as the warm water lapped at her body. It felt like she was in heaven.

Tom grinned at her reaction as he watched her relax, tipping her head back slightly against the water. He let her just enjoy it for a few minutes before he started to wash her hair. As much as Raven didn’t want to admit it, Tom was good with hands. It felt really nice when he massaged the shampoo into her hair, his fingers against her scalp.

She mentally shook herself because she had to stay focused. She wasn’t going to allow herself to fall into the false sense of security with her kidnapper. Though she did suppose it was better that they were good looking instead of ugly, or she knew it would be even worse than this hell already was.

Tom held onto the back of her head and he let her slip down further into the water to rinse her hair out. Then he sat her up again and started with the body wash.

He started innocently enough, with her neck, shoulders and upper arms. Then he slid his hands under her armpits, she let out a squeak and involuntarily squirmed as she was extremely ticklish there. He smirked at her reaction, but didn’t dwell there for long. He moved further down and rubbed the wash over her breasts before going down to her stomach.

She started to struggle a little when his hand slid down between her legs. But he swiftly pinched the inside of her thigh, making her yelp.

‘Stop wriggling.’ He warned her.

Raven obeyed, not wanting him to pinch her again as that had hurt. She glared at him but that only made him even more amused. He continued to wash her, much to her displeasure. Even if she did get a little aroused when his fingers ran across her folds and he teasingly slid over her clit and entrance, but then he pulled away before getting her too riled up.

When he was finished with her, Tom lifted her out of the bath and wrapped a warm towel around her.

‘There. That’s you all cleaned up now. Can I trust you to walk nicely back to your room?’ He asked, an eyebrow rising up.

Raven nodded timidly and walked along with him. He still put a hand on her lower back as he guided her along the corridor. He walked her into her room and untied her wrists, but then he motioned to the bed and looked at her expectantly.

‘Please. I’ll be good, please don’t tie me up again.’ Raven sobbed.

‘Hush now, darling. Don’t cry. It’s for your own good and safety. We can’t risk anything happening to this pretty little thing, now can we?’ Tom said in a soothing tone as he cupped her face in his large hands. ‘You did do this to yourself, remember? But if you behave well for us, then you may start earning a little more freedom again. But right now, I need you to lie down on the bed.’

Raven once again felt defeated. She knew she had no other option and that if she didn’t do as he told her, that he would force her or drug her again. So she decided to try and get in his good books, she would do as she was told.

‘That’s a good girl.’ Tom praised as she climbed onto the bed and lay down.

Tom took her ankles and restrained them to the lower posts of the bed, then he did the same with her wrists at the top. Once she was secured in place, he trailed the tips of his fingers from her left wrist down her arm to her underarm where she squirmed slightly under his touch, but she kept composure.

His fingers trailed along the top of her chest and then down between her breasts. He saw her struggling to keep her breathing under control, she closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip. The soft pads of his fingers worked their way down her stomach and then he cupped over her sex, but did nothing else. The heat from his hand radiated off her and she tried her best to stay absolutely still, even if her body was screaming at her otherwise.

‘Someone will be along later with your dinner and to allow you to relieve yourself. In the meantime, you should get some sleep.’ He purred and removed his hand without doing anything else.

Raven felt a little relieved when he finally left her alone. She could think clearly again. She knew she had to do her best to simply stay alive, even if that meant abiding by their rules and doing what they told her. Staying alive was her main priority, no matter what.

  
‘She is not to shower with the others again. I want her to be bathed privately instead. She will need to be waxed tomorrow too.’ Tom told Michael, Luke and Chris.

‘Yes, boss.’ The three men nodded.

  
Later in the day Raven had actually managed to fall asleep. Her sleeps previously had been broken and filled with nightmares, but the bath had made her feel a little better and rather sleepy. Not to mention with everything that had happened, she was mentally exhausted as well as physically.

But she quickly woke up when she heard the bolts opening to her door. She looked over and saw it was Luke walking in with her dinner.

‘Evening, love. I hope you’re hungry. It’s roast beef, potatoes and gravy today.’ He said with a smile, as if she was just at some sort of restaurant.

But the smell was delicious and her stomach growled in hunger.

He placed the plate down at the side and untied her. She sat up and was a little surprised when Luke rubbed her wrists and ankles, helping to get the feeling back. He picked up the small blanket that had been tossed to the floor and wrapped it around her before handing her plate to her. There was some water for her too.

‘Enjoy. I would let you eat in peace, but I have to stay to make sure you don’t harm yourself again.’ He said in a sorry tone, but Raven knew he wasn’t in the least bit sorry.

Luke watched her while she ate her dinner. It was like she hadn’t seen food in months, she was  _so_  hungry. After eating, Luke took the plate and moved it to the side.

‘Let me see your knuckles.’ He put his hand out.

She hesitantly gave him her hands. He looked at her knuckles and smoothed his fingers over the red skin. Then he took out some cream from his pocket and proceeded to rub it into her.

‘This will help. You have certainly caused a ruckus since arriving here. No one has ever tried to harm themselves like you did. You’re a feisty little thing, aren’t you?’ He chuckled and gripped her chin between his fingers.

Raven said nothing as Luke looked into her eyes. He smiled and let go of her chin, much to her relief.

‘I know you must be scared. But if you do as you’re told, you won’t be harmed. Tom likes you, he won’t let anyone harm you without reason that’s for sure. If you play your cards right, he might even make sure that you are sold to someone who he knows will take good care of you.’

Raven wasn’t sure why Luke was telling her this, but the thought that she was going to be sold on like a piece of meat had her stomach churning.

‘You will be pleased to know that you won’t be subjected to Chris’ cold showers anymore. Tom has said that you are to be bathed daily from now on, separate from the others.’

Raven was shocked to hear that, but she was incredibly relieved. The cold showers were horrible, she wouldn’t wish them on anyone, even her worst enemy.

‘If you need to relieve yourself, you best do it now.’ Luke said as he motioned to the bucket.

Raven hated using the bucket for the toilet. She was already humiliated enough all the time. But she knew there was no other option so she did so while Luke prepped the restraints again.

‘You are definitely a beauty. It will be a shame to see you go.’ Luke said as he looked Raven up and down when she stood beside him, waiting to be bound up again.

‘On you get.’ He patted the bed.

Raven was soon chained up again. Luke was kind enough to place the blanket over her, to keep the chill off. He stroked her hair once before leaving her alone for the night. Where more nightmares haunted her.

But they weren’t as bad as real life was for her at the moment…

The following day, Chris came to get her to bathe her. She had hoped it would have been anyone but him. As she quickly learned he was the sadistic, harsh one out of the four men she had encountered so far.

He roughly marched her to the bathroom and didn’t care about keeping her up above water. What should have been a relaxing bath was more of a struggle to keep calm and not fight against him. She knew it would only make the situation worse, so she tried to remain calm.

But it wasn’t easy as Chris was rough with putting shampoo in her hair. Not being careful to keep it out of her eyes, so they stung like hell. He just dunked her head fully under the water to rinse it out. She had come up spluttering for air as she hadn’t been prepared and swallowed a lot of water.

He wasn’t gentle when washing her body like Tom and Michael were, he was rough and made sure she was sore whenever possible. Afterwards he didn’t even bother drying her, he just marched her back to her room, dripping wet. When they got there he tied her to the bed again, not even giving her the option to relieve herself. So she had to hold it until lunch time.

Over the days she had been terrified when the door opened and she knew it was bath time. She was relieved when it would be Michael or Luke. The first time that Luke bathed her, she was unsure as she had no idea how he would treat her. But she was pleasantly surprised to discover he was gentle like Michael and Tom were.

He was even a little playful, which in other circumstances she would have liked. He would cover her in bubbles at times, or give himself a bubble beard. Which made her crack a small smile, especially after being bathed and waxed by Chris the previous day.

That went on for a week. It was a chance of the lottery with who would be the one to bathe her. Tom hadn’t been to see her in a while. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Hitachi wand was strapped onto her on a daily basis too, for at least 4 hours each time. It was torture, but every time the wand just pressed against her she started to cum. It was like her body was trained to it after so much torture.

  
‘She has healed up nicely. Been freshly waxed this week. I think she will be ready for the auction this weekend.’ Michael said to Tom as they were both watching Raven on the monitor.

She was just lying there on her bed, still restrained, it wasn’t like she could do anything else.

‘Good.’ Tom mumbled, his finger on his lower lip as he was deep in thought.

‘What’s wrong?’ Michael asked, knowing there was something up.

‘Nothing. Let’s get her prepared tomorrow morning for the evening’s auction.’ Tom nodded at Michael.

‘Yes, boss.’


	5. Chapter 5

Raven knew there was something different happening when she heard the bolts opening on her door not long after she had been given breakfast.

She had became comfortable, well as much as she could in the situation, with her daily routine. As much as she hated it, at least she knew what to expect and when. If she kept her head down and did as she was told, she didn’t have anything to worry about.

Until today.

Her eyes widened as Michael and Luke entered her room.

‘Hello, darling. Change of routine today.’ Michael said with a grin.

‘It’s your lucky day, you’re going to a new home tonight.’ Luke said cheerily as he untied her.

‘No… Please no.’ Raven cried.

At least where she was, she knew she wasn’t going to be harmed. Much. It was a safety, of sorts, for her. But to go into the unknown, she had no idea what to expect.

‘No choice, love. Now behave, as we need to get you ready.’ Luke said firmly.

Raven let her tears fall and dropped her head down in defeat. Michael tied her wrists together behind her back and the two men led her out of the room. She was taken to the bathroom and given a bath, but they paid extra attention to her. They made sure she was clean shaven all over and as smooth as a baby’s bum.

They brushed her hair for the first time since she had arrived. Michael was careful not to tug on her hair, which she was glad of, doing it slowly while Luke dried her off with a big towel.

Raven said nothing the entire time. She felt like a toy doll.

She really had no idea what to expect about being sold. She was absolutely petrified.

When she was all dry and cleaned up, she was then taken to another part she hadn’t been in before. It was right at the top of the corridor and up a set of stairs. But there was another corridor she was taken down and then into a large room. She saw four other women already there, spread out apart from one another and with their wrists cuffed straight up above them, so they couldn’t go anywhere.

That was the same fate for Raven as she was put at the end of the line. She noticed they were all older than her, from a few years to quite a lot of years. She felt her stomach twist and she felt like she was going to puke as she was restrained in place by her wrists. They were pulled up high so she was stretched out like a piece of meat.

‘Here we go, darling. Now be good and look pretty. People will be in soon to view what they’re bidding on.’ Luke said and he slipped a ball gag into her mouth and tied it at the back of her head. He then gave her cheek a gentle pat before leaving her.

Raven had no idea how long she was left there for. It felt like hours, but it was actually only half an hour before the door opened. Her ears perked up as she heard Tom’s familiar voice, along with the other three men.

Chris, Michael and Luke took up positions in different parts of the room, like body guards. Tom then led in around 10 other men that she had never seen before.

‘Now gentlemen. These are the fine women that you are going to be bidding on tonight. Let me walk you through them all and then as usual, you can take your time to view them all. But remember, you are allowed to touch but not harm.’ Tom said firmly. He clapped his hands together and got started.

Raven watched in disgust while Tom took the men along the row of women. He spoke about each of them and the men all nodded and ooed when they liked something. Then they came to Raven and she felt her entire body freeze up in fear and humiliation.

‘Now gentlemen, I know she has been the talk of the night. And for good reason. This is Raven. She’s 22 years old. A writer. But more importantly, she is a virgin.’ That caused everyone to mumble amongst themselves and caused a bit of a buzz in the room.

‘She is all natural, a little feisty but easily tamed. Very responsive to the touch, sensitive body.’ Tom demonstrated by placing his hand on her hip and lightly dragging his fingers up her side, making her squirm and try to move away.

‘With some careful training, I am certain she will make the perfect little Pet for one of you fine gentlemen.’ He grinned.

He didn’t say much else about Raven, allowing all the men to go about themselves to look at them all closer. To touch them as well for themselves.

Raven was angry with all the rough and calloused hands that poked and prodded at her. She found she actually missed the soft, gentle touch of Tom’s hands. But she shook that thought out of her mind. He was her kidnapper after all, she would never think highly of him.

She hated him.

She looked up from the floor when she heard Tom chatting to a man, of similar height and a British accent too. He was the best looking out of all the men in the group, seemed to be closest to Tom too. As they laughed and smiled while they talked.

Unlike the rest of the men that were viewing them, he was well dressed and groomed.

‘This one though. Now she is a fine specimen. Very pretty, a delicate little flower. Much too beautiful for these pathetic excuses for men, surely.’ The man said to Tom as he stepped closer to Raven and cupped her chin so she  _had_  to look at him.

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and then slid his hand down her neck and over one of her breasts. She tried to move away from his touch, but it was useless like with the rest of them. At least his hands were warm and soft, she thought as he stroked down over her hips and stopped.

‘She certainly is a special one.’ Tom nodded in agreement. He watched Raven closely, his eyes never leaving her, even as he spoke to the man.

‘Why aren’t you keeping her for yourself?’ He asked Tom.

‘I am tempted, believe me. But the money she will bring in will be a lot.’ Tom sighed.

‘Why don’t you keep her for you and the other guys? I know I would certainly pay extra at our weekly meets if she was going to be serving us.’

‘Now that _is_  something to think about.’ Tom hummed and grinned at Raven, who just felt her stomach drop.

‘Will I usher everyone out now, boss?’ Michael walked over to Tom and the man.

‘Yes… Benedict here was just taking an interest in this lovely lady here.’ Tom smirked and winked at Benedict, who laughed and gave Tom a pat on the back.

‘I know you well, Tom. Do what you think is right.’ He nodded and followed the rest of the men out of the room.

Tom turned to face Raven, Michael was waiting by the door, watching.

‘You’ve been a good girl lately, not trying to harm yourself again… Even before my good friend there suggested keeping you, I have been thinking about it from the moment you stepped out of my van.’ As Tom spoke he circled around Raven like she was prey. ‘You would be a lovely addition to my small group of girls… Would you like that, hmm?’ Tom asked and he stepped closer behind her, his breath against her ear.

Even if she wanted to reply, she couldn’t because of the gag that was still in her mouth. She closed her eyes and just tried to ignore him. But that was difficult when she felt his hands on her hips, making her jump. He gave her a squeeze and slid them upwards until he was cupping her breasts, pressing his front flush against her back at the same time.

Raven nearly let out a whimper when Tom pressed his lips to her neck and softly kissed along her shoulder. She started to squirm when he trailed his fingers down over her abdomen and towards her inner thighs.

He held her tightly with one arm around her middle and kept his other hand between her thighs.

‘This will belong to me, only.’ He growled. But when he touched her and pressed a finger into her slightly, he let out a moan.

‘Ohh, Princess. You try to deny this, your fate, yet your body defies you. You’re  _enjoying_  this. Look at how wet you are.’ Tom slid two fingers through her folds to gather up her arousal, then he held his fingers up on front of her face, to show her how much they were glistening.

‘Yes. I will most definitely be keeping you.’ He growled.

Raven watched with wide eyes as Tom moved on front of her to give her a wink, and then he went over to Michael to speak to him quietly.

Her mind was racing with what just happened, did that mean she wasn’t going to be auctioned off anymore? Was that even a good thing or a bad thing?

She knew that her chance of escaping was really slim if she stayed. Tom and his men seemed to have thought of everything and from what she saw so far, it was like she was in Fort Knox.

Michael nodded to Tom and then walked over to Raven to untie her. He took her gag out from her mouth too, much to her relief.

‘What’s going on?’ She asked quietly.

‘It’s your lucky day, darling. Tom has taken quite a shine to you. So you are staying with us. I must say, it’s the best news I’ve heard in a long while.’ Michael grinned and he led her out of the room with a firm hand on her upper arm.

She started shaking violently as she was led down the corridor, a different way to which they came. She had no idea where she was going now. But she felt a tiny bit of hope when they climbed a set of stairs and she was in the main part of the house. It was a huge mansion, she remembered from seeing the front of it when she had arrived.

Michael led her up a grand staircase, up to the fourth floor and then there was a long corridor. But it was bright, with windows and had paintings along the walls. He led her into a small room halfway down said corridor and chuckled as she looked around it, surprised.

There was a comfy looking single bed in the room, with pillows and a thick blanket. It had a window, there were bars on the outside but it was still better than no window at all, a wardrobe and a dressing table with a mirror. A radiator by the door was pumping out heat, keeping the small room nice and toasty. There was also a door at the other side of the room for the en-suite, which had a bath, shower, toilet and sink.

‘This is your room now.’ Michael smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

Raven couldn’t help but let out a sob of happiness. It was complete luxury compared to the last week. She had been so cold and uncomfortable. Now, she was heating up already and couldn’t wait to climb into the comfy looking bed.

‘You are to shower or bath first thing every morning, so you are clean and ready for the day ahead. There are some clothes in the wardrobe, you are to dress accordingly and there will be no arguing as to when we tell you to change or what to wear, or we will take all the clothes away. Understand?’ He said firmly to her as he slid his hand down her back.

Raven just nodded as she didn’t really know what to say. Was she supposed to thank him for this upgrade? They were still holding her against her will after all. No matter how grateful she felt to have this room instead of the one down below the house.

‘Tom will be along soon.’ Michael walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Raven let out a whoosh of air. She had a look in the bathroom and was surprised to find some nice body wash and shampoos. There were big fluffy towels hanging up and it was all really clean. Back in the bedroom, she checked the wardrobe. The first thing she saw was a thin night gown, so she put that on. Glad to have at least something covering her body, even if it was a bit see through.

There was a few other pieces of clothing in the wardrobe. Just dresses, very skimpy dresses to be precise. And there was no underwear to be found at all.

‘Ugh, great.’ She grumbled.

She wondered what the hell would happen when it was the time of the month for her. She couldn’t just walk around bleeding everywhere.

The temptation of the bed was too much. So she pulled the blanket back and crawled into it. She let out a groan as she collapsed down onto the soft mattress. She pulled the heavy blanket over her body and let out a moan. She hadn’t felt something so comfortable before.

She hadn’t planned to fall asleep, but being so warm for the first time in a while, she soon nodded off to sleep.

  
When she started to awaken, she sensed she wasn’t alone in the room. So she stayed still and kept her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. She heard movement and the men talking, so her suspicions were confirmed.

‘We’ve lost a lot of money with not selling her.’ Chris grumbled.

‘She’s worth much more than the money she would have brought in anyway. She will be our star attraction during our meets. Besides, how could you not want to keep her around to play with? She is exquisite.’ Tom purred.

That’s when Raven realised that Tom was sitting on the side of her bed, just behind her by her legs.

‘What are the rules with her?’ Luke asked, wanting to be sure what was off limits and what wasn’t.

‘No penetration of any form, apart from her mouth. But only once I give the get go. I want to be the first one to feel those pretty lips around me. And she needs training first.’ Tom said and Raven could tell he was smirking.

‘Why are you keeping her a virgin?’ Michael asked.

‘ _Because I can_. Eventually, I will take her. But not anytime soon. She is so pure and innocent, it would be a shame to ruin that so quickly.’

‘What about punishing her? Any limits there?’ Chris asked.

‘Nothing that will mark her face. I think flogging, at the worse, will be enough to keep her in line. She doesn’t seem to take well to pain. It won’t take much.’ 

The men all nodded and murmured in agreement. While Raven just felt her stomach churn. 

‘I think I will start her training tomorrow… She is going to be  _so_  much fun.’ Tom smiled and looked down at his new sleeping beauty.


	6. Chapter 6

When Raven woke up the sun was just rising. She went and sat on the window ledge to watch the sun for a while. She longed to be outside, to have her freedom again.

Michael came to give her breakfast, like he had brought her dinner last night. Apart from that, she had been left alone. To her relief. So nothing much had happened since she got put in her new room.

‘You better get washed as soon as you’re finished eating. Tom will be along soon and he won’t be happy to find you haven’t washed yet.’ Michael chastised before he left her to it.

Raven gritted her teeth and let out a growl. She didn’t want to do as they told her. But she didn’t want to get hurt either. So she knew it would be best for her if she did as she was supposed to do. So after breakfast, she went and had a shower.

She was getting dried off and ready to put on one of the dresses, when she suddenly felt fingertips stroke down her spine. She tensed up instantly and let out a gasp. Not turning around, she just stayed stock still.

‘Why this is a delightful sight for first thing in the morning.’ Tom purred. He trailed his fingers back up her spine and he squeezed her lightly at the back of her neck.

She felt her stomach lurch and clutched the towel against her front, holding onto it for dear life. She knew to expect Tom, but she didn’t think he would be along yet.

Tom started to walk around Raven to stand on front of her, his hand slid back down her body and landed on her bum. He gave her a light pat and grinned at her reaction. He gripped her chin with his other hand.

‘Do you like your new accommodation?’ He removed his hand from her bottom, but the one holding her chin remained, much to her displeasure.

Raven nodded slightly.

‘Use your words, Princess.’ He gave her chin a light squeeze, in warning.

‘Yes.’ She squeaked.

‘There are a few things we need to go over. Firstly, you are to address me as  _Sir_ from now on. Do you understand?’

Raven’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe he was actually asking her to do that. As if this couldn’t get any worse for her. There was _no way_ she was going to call him that.

Tom raised an eyebrow up when she said nothing. The shock on her face was amusing for him.

‘I said, _do you understand_?’ He asked firmly.

Raven closed her eyes and tried to block him out. But that was the wrong thing to do with Tom…

He let go of her chin but within a split second his hand was fisted tightly into her hair. She opened her eyes in shock and saw his nostrils flaring as he tugged hard on her hair, making her yelp when she dropped her towel and reached up to try and grab at his wrist. But he didn’t let go. He started to drag her through to the bedroom. She screamed and struggled as she was dragged by her hair to the bed, where Tom tossed her down onto it and climbed on with her.

He forced her down on her stomach and put a knee against her lower back to hold her in place while he unbuckled his belt and put it into one of his hands, then once he had a tight grip of both her wrists in his other hand pinned down above her head, he moved off her and knelt at the side of her.

Without any warning or hesitation, he brought his belt down hard against her backside. The sound of the leather hitting her skin echoed around the room and was followed by a blood curdling scream. The pain shot through her entire body and it felt like her ass was on fire, she had never felt anything as painful before.

‘STOP! PLEASE!’ She shouted hysterically, tears streamed from her eyes.

Tom ignored her and brought the belt down on her again, over the exact same place. He did that three times, each time felt more painful for her. It was like he was breaking her skin open and she was sure he was at the bone. The thought made her want to throw up.

‘I will _not_ tolerate disobedience, little girl. You need to learn, whether that’s the hard way or the easy way is your choice.’ Tom growled in her ear.

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Sir.’ Raven sobbed in defeat.

‘That’s better. See that wasn’t so difficult to say, now was it?’ Tom let go of her wrists and put his belt back on.

Raven didn’t look up at him and she didn’t even move. She was too sore and absolutely petrified to do anything.

‘You’re lucky I didn’t use the flogger. That is much worse than my belt.’ Tom said as he went to the bathroom briefly before returning with a bottle in his hand.

‘Stay still.’ He moved back onto the bed.

 _I wasn’t planning on moving_. Raven thought, but she didn’t say anything. Not wanting to risk being punished again.

‘I don’t like to hurt you, Raven. Hurting my girls is not my style. But sometimes, even just the one punishment is needed, then you will fall into place and do as you’re told.’ He started to rub a cooling gel over the belt marks on her ass, making her jump to start with, but then she did find it was taking the heat out of her skin really well.

‘There we go. Now roll over, Princess. I want to see that beautiful face of yours.’ He smoothed his hand over her bum, making her tense up.

Raven took a deep breath before she rolled over. But she still couldn’t stop crying.

‘Hey, hey, hey. What’s with the tears? Come on now, it’s all over. You did that to yourself.’ He reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

‘Why are you doing this? Why me? I just want to go home.’ Raven cried.

She had a breakdown and curled herself up on her side as she cried. Tom frowned, he shuffled up a bit closer to her.

‘You are home, Raven. This is where you belong now…  _I own you_.’ Tom whispered and stroked her hair.

Raven closed her eyes. She wanted to move away from his touch, but also didn’t want to anger him again.

Tom’s hand slid down her shoulder and down her side. He stopped when he reached her thigh, but didn’t remove his hand from her.

‘Now, you are going to do as you’re told. Aren’t you?’ He moved his hand round between her thighs and pressed up against her cunt, making her gasp.

‘Yes… Sir…’

‘Good girl.’ He purred. ‘Roll over onto your back and place your hands up above your head.’ Tom said firmly.

Raven hesitated big time, but then she rolled onto her back and moved her hands up above her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him.

Tom smoothed his hand along her stomach and up to her breasts. He circled his thumb over her left nipple, then across to her right. He grinned as they hardened under his touch and her breathing became quicker, yet she still kept her eyes closed.

When Tom’s hand moved down lower again, she opened her eyes and was about to try and move. But Tom was quick, he grabbed her nipple, twisting it between his fingers and making her yelp out in pain as she lay down again.

‘I didn’t tell you to move.’ He growled in warning.

He let go of her nipple, it was still sore and she could only lie there in submission. Waiting to take whatever he decided to do to her.

His fingers tickled down her stomach again, he softly cupped over her cunt. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body. He pushed her legs further open and moved down so he was between them. He spread her lips open with his fingers to take a look at her, humiliating her even further.

‘You look delectable.’ He purred and leaned in to take a lick.

When Raven felt his tongue against her, she let out a squeal and thought about moving, but she remembered not to so she froze instead. Her entire body was tense. But Tom knew that wouldn’t last long.

He took large, flat licks right up the length of her cunt. Then he pointed his tongue more and concentrated on her clit. He very quickly coaxed it out from its hiding place, making Raven cry out in pleasure with every lick.

Swirling his tongue in circles around the little nub, he could feel her starting to squirm, but not away from him. She was slightly moving her body down against him. She was coming undone quicker than even he thought she would.

He made a smacking noise with his lips as he raised up to look at Raven. Her eyes were still closed, hands tightened in a fist as she tried her best not to let him affect her body, but it was proving impossible.

‘You taste divine, my darling.’ Tom said seductively before diving back down to his feast.

He slid his tongue through her folds and heard her let out another squeak when he probed the tip into her. He wiggled his tongue around and that caused her to let out a loud moan. She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes flew open. She couldn’t believe she did that. She bit down hard on her tongue to try and stop herself from making any more noises, but she could feel Tom grinning against her as he continued to use his devilish tongue on her.

In the end, she gave up the fight. It felt too amazing, like nothing she had ever experienced before. She had no idea that tongues could feel  _that_  good.

Letting out another loud moan, Tom made sure to stop just before she came. She let out a whimper of disappointment and that was like music to his ears. He crawled up over her body and gazed down at her, one hand taking hold of her face, his fingers on her cheeks.

‘Look at me, Princess.’ He gave her cheeks a squeeze.

Her eyes opened, they were glazed over and Tom could see the desperation in them. But he wasn’t going to let her come yet.

‘Did you enjoy my tongue on your pussy? Hmm?’ Raven could feel his warm breath against her lips, he was that close.

Taking a deep breath she nodded.

‘And do you want to cum?’ Tom reached down and tapped her clit with one of his fingers.

‘Yes! Please!’

‘Please, what?’ He growled.

‘Please… Sir.’ Raven whimpered, her hips automatically bucked up against his hand.

He stopped tapping and started rubbing her clit in a quick motion. He could tell she was about to come from the way her body started to react, but just before she did, he shoved two fingers into her mouth and pressed down on the back of her tongue, just at the same time as he pushed her over the edge.

She gagged around his fingers at the same time as she came. She was confused to why he did that, but didn’t think much of it as her body trembled in pleasure.

‘That’s it, good girl. Suck on my fingers.’ Tom soothed. He continued to stroke her clit softly, until she came down from her high.

She suckled against her fingers, slightly revolted but at the same time not minding because of the orgasm she just had. Her mind wasn’t quite there and she was feeling floaty. If that was possible.

Tom pressed down on the back of her tongue one more time before pulling his fingers out and removing his hand from between her thighs.

Raven lay on the bed, a trembling sweaty mess. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Tom, humiliated that he had made her come like that. She had desperately wanted to stop her body from reacting to him, but it had been impossible. It was like he knew exactly how to play her body against her.

‘I’ve definitely made the right decision to keep you.’ Tom leaned down and kissed her forehead.

  
Tom left Raven to rest for a while. He went to speak to the others.

‘Did we get a lot of money in last night?’ He asked Chris.

‘We sure did. They all sold. Even if the men were all disappointed to hear that Raven wasn’t in the line-up anymore.’ Chris handed over a suitcase of money to Tom.

‘Excellent. Well, we have some more girls due in next month. Let’s hope at least one of them is a virgin to make up for it.’ Tom sat back in his chair and opened the suitcase, enjoying the sight of all the money.

‘I want Raven to start taking the pills during her breakfast. I think with a little…  _Heat_ … Inside of her, she will respond even better for us.’ He looked at all three men.

‘Sure thing. How did she take to being belted?’ Michael asked.

‘As expected. I don’t think she will be disobeying me again anytime soon.’ Tom smirked.

  
Raven woke up early in the morning after a horrible nightmare. But then she realised that she was still  _living_  in a nightmare too. There was no escaping it.

Feeling shaken, she climbed out of bed and went over to the window. She felt like she was starting to panic, she needed to get outside. So she pulled on the window handle and to her relief, it opened. The breeze that hit her face was so relieving. She closed her eyes to enjoy it. It was like she was feeling air for the first time ever.

She took in a big deep breath of the fresh air. But then she opened her eyes and saw the bars, like a prison. She grabbed the bars and tried tugging, but they were completely solid, like she had expected they would be. She let out a scream and pressed her forehead against the cold bars, her heart started to race as she went into a panic. The realisation hit her that she truly was trapped, with no escaping. Not knowing whether she would ever get her freedom back or not.

She got herself into such a state that she started struggling to breathe, it felt like there was something constricting her airways. Sweat dripped from her forehead and she slid down to the floor in a hysterical mess.

‘Raven!’ Tom called out as he rushed over to her.

He knelt down by her and took her face into his hands. He tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

‘Breathe with me, darling.’ He said gently and started to breathe slowly, relieved when Raven started to do the same.

‘That’s it, that’s a good girl. Keep breathing, in… And out again. That’s it. You’re alright.’ He calmed her and smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

‘Got yourself in a bit of a state there, Princess.’ He said once she was breathing properly again. He helped her up to her feet and kept an arm hooked around her middle.

He moved her closer to the window so she could feel the fresh air on her skin. It did help again, but she turned her face away from the bars as the sight of them was making her feel panicky again. Tom took advantage of that and cradled the back of her head as he pulled her into his chest.

‘Hush now, Raven. You’ve nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe in here with us.’ He stroked her hair while she sobbed quietly against his shirt, giving in to his hug and just craving some sort of  _normal_  affection. That, oddly, made her feel a tiny bit better.

After holding her for a little while, until she started to pull away, he led her back to her bed. Raven suddenly snapped out of her panic mode and realised what she did. She couldn’t believe that she had actually looked to Tom for comfort. When he was the reason she was bloody there in the first place.

Tom noticed the change in her body language and it amused him greatly. It was like he could hear the battle she was having with herself in her mind.

She curled herself up and folded her arms over her chest.

‘It’s breakfast time. Here.’ Tom walked over to the small table by the door and picked up the tray with her breakfast.

Raven took in a deep breath and turned to accept it. But as she looked down at the tray of food, she noticed that along with her apple juice there was also two pills.

‘Wh… What are they?’ She stuttered, looking up at Tom with wide eyes.

‘Just take them, Princess. Do not question what I tell you to do. I know what is best for you.’ Tom said firmly and he gave her a look, one that made her stomach churn, but not in the good way.

She didn’t want to risk getting belted again. Her ass still stung slightly from yesterday. So she popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with some of the juice.

‘Good girl.’

  
After breakfast, Tom had left Raven alone. She went for her morning shower and then just lay on the bed to try and have a nap. Considering she didn’t get great sleeps through the night, she took all the chance she could get to rest. Not knowing what the day was going to bring her.

But an hour or so later, she started to get restless. There was a warm fire slowly building up in her core. It was like her body was heating up rapidly, an itching inside of her. Her clit started to throb. It was like she had just had an orgasm and it was coming down from her high after being stimulated for so long.

‘Fuuuuuuuuuck!’ She whined and started to thrash around on the bed, the blanket getting tangled amongst her legs.

She couldn’t understand what was wrong with her. But she imagined that was what it felt like when an animal went into heat or something. She desperately wanted to touch herself, but tried not to. She didn’t want to do something like that, not here…

But after a few more minutes, the urge was just too strong. So she moved her night gown up a bit so she could slide her hand down between her thighs. As she started to touch her clit, she felt a little relief.

  
Tom looked at the other three men with a big grin as they were all watching the monitor.

‘I told you it would work on her.’ Tom chuckled. ‘Now, who would like to be the one to go and help her with her little predicament?’


	7. Chapter 7

Raven’s eyes were closed while she had her hand squeezed between her thighs. She was lying on her side as she tried to relieve herself from the ache inside of her body.

She never heard the door opening from behind her. She was too busy trying to sort herself out. So when a hand landed on her side, she nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a screech.

‘Shhh. It’s only me. I saw you were having a little trouble, thought I would come and give you a hand.’ Michael whispered into her ear, making her tremble.

He had squeezed onto the bed behind her, she could feel his clothes against her as he moved right against her back. She froze when he reached over her and grabbed her wrist, tugging it away from between her legs.

‘Keep your hands out of the way, darling.’ He told her firmly.

His hand replaced hers and at the first touch she started moaning. She cursed herself for not even struggling to get away, but her body was just screaming for pleasure. So she just submitted to him. He ran his fingers through her wet folds, gathering up some arousal and then circled her clit, slowly.

Every so often he would slide down and his finger would hover over her vaginal opening, but he never pushed in, just slid his finger back up to tease over her clit. Raven was a panting mess, so desperate for release.

Raven moved round onto her back and opened her legs wider for him, so he would get better access. He purred his approval and rubbed up and down the sides of her clit, encasing it between his fingers.

‘Are you going to cum for me?’ He whispered and kissed her temple.

Raven nodded eagerly and she closed her eyes. She imagined she was in a different situation, with a man that actually loved her and hadn’t kidnapped her. It worked for a while. Michael kept rubbing her clit until she came, then he slowed his movements down as her body shook next to him.

‘Beautiful.’ He purred.

That brought her out of her little safe place in her mind. She opened her eyes, but her body was still throbbing, only having been satisfied briefly.

‘What is happening to my body?’ She cried. Michael got off the bed and stood at the side, watching her as she writhed on the bed as if in agony. But it was just pure sexual frustration.

‘I don’t know, darling. You must just be a very horny little girl. But don’t worry, we will keep you satisfied.’ He grinned wickedly and stepped to the side, revealing Luke who had just entered the room.

She let out another cry of fear and confusion. She was scared, scared with what was happening to her body and also scared still about the situation she was in.

Michael stood and watched as Luke walked over to her. On one hand, Raven wanted to just let him do whatever he was going to do to her. But at the same time, she didn’t want to be sexually assaulted _again_.

‘Don’t look so worried, love. Daddy’s here now.’ Luke grinned. He reached down and ran one hand through her hairl, the other grabbed at her breasts.

Raven couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She closed her eyes again and looked away, trying to ignore the way his fingers ghosted over her nipples, exciting her further.

His hand slid down her body, over her stomach and between her legs. But instead of touching her there, like she wanted, he pushed her thighs further apart before he moved. She felt the bed shift while he moved down and positioned himself between her thighs.

When Raven realised what he was about to do, she attempted to close her legs, but Luke firmly held her thighs apart with his hands and he moved his head down to start licking her.

Luke’s technique was different from Tom’s. His tongue felt thicker than Tom’s, whose felt longer than anything. But they both did the same to her and made her moan and squirm on the bed as she came.

To her utter horror, even after her second orgasm of the morning she _still_ wasn’t feeling better. The ache was still there between her legs and it was driving her insane.

‘Please. What’s happening? I’m scared.’ She cried, the panic really setting in.

‘Nothing to worry about, darling. It will ease… Eventually.’ Michael slid his hand up her leg and cupped her cunt, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

‘Tom will be along later to do some more training with you. Until then, try and take it easy.’ Luke said with a big smirk. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Michael.

‘Fuck sake!’ Raven grunted in anger as she put her hand back down between her thighs.

The only time she didn’t feel the horrible ache was when she was being stimulated. It was while she was furiously rubbing her clit with her fingers that it clicked. The tablets she took in the morning, they had to be what caused it.

‘Bastards.’ She hissed under her breath.

  
‘Tsk, tsk, guys. You obviously didn’t give her enough relief. Look, she’s going crazy.’ Tom said with a smirk as he motioned to the monitor, where she was wriggling around on the bed with her hand between her legs.

‘I’ve never seen the tablets work that well before. Maybe the dose was too high?’ Luke asked, watching the screen.

‘Perhaps. Try a slightly smaller dose tomorrow.’ Tom nodded in agreement.

  
Tom went along later in the day to see to Raven. He did the same as he did the day before to her. Used his fingers and tongue to make her cum. But as soon as she did, he thrust his fingers into her mouth and pressed down on the back of her tongue, making her gag slightly.

She didn’t know why he did that, but he made her suck against his fingers after too.

That night she slept well, her body was exhausted after being turned on for the whole day. The heat inside her only started to die down around dinner time. It was relief for her and she was dreading the following morning, in-case she had to take more of the tablets.

Her fears were correct. The following morning Luke came in with breakfast and as she half expected, there was tablets there waiting for her again.

She looked at Luke and sighed as she picked them up. But she had a plan. She put them under her tongue, swallowed plenty of water and then picked up her spoon to eat breakfast.

Luke smiled at her and left her alone to eat. She made sure she waited until the door was closed, then she spat the tablets out and slid them down the side of the bed. Her heart was racing with adrenaline, knowing if she had been caught then she would be in _big_ trouble. But she thought she had gotten away with it.

Oh how wrong she was.

Tom had watched everything on the monitor, suspecting she would try and do something with the tablets this morning after what they did to her yesterday.

‘Well?’ Michael asked.

‘Let’s go and teach her the consequences of not taking her tablets.’ Tom said and he nodded to Michael.

  
Raven was about to go for a bath, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door flew open to reveal Tom and Michael storming in, their faces like thunder. Her eyes widened when Michael charged towards her. She darted for the bathroom but he was too quick, he grabbed her and flung her to the bed.

‘Why are you running, Princess?’ Tom asked as he slowly walked over towards her. Michael made sure she stayed put on the bed.

Tom stopped at the side of her and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

‘I… I got a scare.’ Raven said shakily and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘You surely aren’t scared of us, hmm?’ Tom reached a hand out and held her chin, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip he could feel her trembling.

Raven wanted to blurt out that of course she was. Why wouldn’t she be? It was such a ridiculous question. But she knew that Tom was being patronising, so she kept quiet.

‘Is there something you want to tell us?’ He asked firmly, an eyebrow going up.

Raven shook her head. She was starting to think that they somehow knew what she did, but she wasn’t about to admit it outright.

Tom looked over to Michael and nodded.

Michael walked up the other side of the bed and Raven tensed up, but she couldn’t move because of the death grip Tom had on her chin. But to her relief, Michael just reached down the side of the bed and pulled out the two pills.

Raven closed her eyes and let out a small whimper at being caught.

Tom smirked as he watched a tear fall down her cheek. He let go of her chin and wiped it away with his thumb.

‘Naughty girl. Why didn’t you take your pills?’ He chastised. He slid his hand round into her hair, taking a fistful and holding it tightly.

‘I… I don’t want to. Please.’ Raven’s voice was shaky, the same as her body.

‘Not good enough, Raven. We all have to do things in life that we don’t want to. You’ve been naughty, and that cannot go unpunished.’ Tom tugged her hair hard so she was pulled down onto her back.

She let out a screech from the pain as it shot through her scalp. There was a flurry of movement from the two men, Tom tore her night gown off her body then took out a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to restrain her wrists to the bar at the top of the bed. Michael used rope to tie her ankles to either post at the bottom, spreading her out in the most vulnerable way.

‘Get the vibrator.’ Tom told Michael, who disappeared from the room.

‘I am very disappointed in you, Raven. If you had been a good girl and taken the pills like you were supposed to, it would have been another day of orgasms for you. Maybe even more than yesterday. But because you were bad, it means you are to be denied of your release for the day.’ Tom growled and he ran his hand over her stomach.

Michael came back in and Raven saw he had what looked like a Hitachi wand, attached to some sort of small computer machine. She watched with wide eyes as it was set up down between her legs and plugged into the wall. The Hitachi was pressed up firmly against her clit. There were many pads placed onto multiple areas of her body, which was connected to the machine by wires.

‘Now, sweetheart. 5 hours alone with this lovely contraption should teach you a lesson.’ Tom said with a smile. He kissed her forehead then walked out with Michael after he flicked a switch on the computer.

Raven’s eyes widened as the vibrator buzzed to life. It felt _so_ good as it hummed against her clit. It wasn’t on high, so it didn’t hurt. It was like the vibrations were hugging her clit delightfully as she was slowly brought towards an orgasm.

Her body started to move and she tried to buck against it for more stimulation. Just as she was about there, the Hitachi stopped instantly.

‘Noooooo!’ She cried out and tried rubbing against it, but it was useless.

It was around two minutes of nothing happening before it suddenly buzzed to life again. It did the exact same as before, slowly brought her to a nice orgasm but cut out before she could actually get there. It was the most frustrating thing she had ever known.

That’s when she realised what all the different pads on her body was, it was reading her body and knowing when she was close to an orgasm. She had no idea such a thing even existed. But she sure wished it didn’t.

Because it kept going and going. Keeping her right on the edge of sexual frustration for hours.

  
When Tom and Michael returned to her, she was a wreck. Her entire body was covered in sweat, she had tears streaming down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop writhing around in her restraints.

‘Please! Please, let me come. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry!’ She cried as the Hitachi turned off again just as she was so close.

Tom grinned wickedly down at her. He nodded to Michael, who turned off the contraption. He took off all the pads on her body and then undid her restraints, Tom sat down next to her and cupped her face in his hands.

‘You are not allowed to come until tomorrow.’

‘Please.’ She whimpered. She reached out and clung to his shirt.

‘No, Princess. You don’t deserve to come today. Be glad I am not going to punish you anymore.’ He said firmly.

Raven tightened her grip on his shirt while she continued to beg. Tom just looked at Michael with amusement as he handed Tom the chastity belt.

‘Stand up for me, darling.’ He managed to prise her hands off of his shirt.

She reluctantly stood up, but then she noticed the belt in his hands and she attempted to bolt. But Michael grabbed her by the hips and held her in place, while Tom put it on her and locked it in place.

‘This is to stay on until tomorrow. Then you will take your pills with your breakfast, and we _may_ allow you to orgasm.’ Tom uttered to her quietly.  


  
The following few days were much and such the same for poor Raven. She had learned her lesson and didn’t hesitate on taking her pills during her breakfast anymore. Though whoever gave them to her, still checked her mouth to be sure she had actually swallowed them.

Her heat wasn’t quite as severe as it had been the first day. But it was still bad and unbearable. The only good thing was that between Tom, Michael and Luke, they all made sure she got plenty of orgasms.

But she still couldn’t get her head around whenever she came, Tom would shove his fingers into her mouth. It didn’t make sense.

‘We’ve got a little reward for you, Princess. For being so good.’ Tom said when he walked into her room one afternoon.

She looked at him with confusion written on her face, but she said nothing.

‘Michael is going to take you outside for a walk around the grounds. We thought you might enjoy the fresh air.’ Tom smiled and ran a finger down over her jaw, enjoying the way her eyes widened.

‘Really?’ She gasped.

‘Yes. Now go put on one of your dresses.’ Tom said as he motioned to the wardrobe.

Raven felt near giddy with excitement at the thought of getting outside. She rushed over to her wardrobe and grabbed the first dress she saw. It was a simple blue dress, really short and low at the neck. But she didn’t care, she was going to get to go outside and she couldn’t be happier.

Since being taken to her new room, she hadn’t stepped foot outside of it. There was a tiny bit of her that felt unsure and scared about leaving. It had kind of became a safety net for her. But when Michael appeared and took her hand, she felt ok as she followed him out.

Michael kept a tight hold of her hand as they walked through the mansion. She couldn’t take her eyes off of all the paintings that lined the walls. When they made their way downstairs, she nearly froze up when she saw two other girls walking by, talking and smiling. They said hi to Michael in passing.

Raven looked over her shoulder as the girls walked on. Michael gave her hand a tug to keep her with him.

‘Who… Who are they?’ She asked quietly.

‘That was Miranda and Sue.’ Michael answered simply.

‘Are… Are they… Like me?’ She wasn’t entirely sure if that was the right question to ask or not.

‘They’ve been here for three years. But unlike you, they are allowed to go wherever they like in the house. As long as they do as they’re told and keep to the rules.’

Raven felt her stomach drop. Had they been kidnapped _three_ years ago? She wasn’t sure if she could cope for a year, never mind that long. She nearly started to panic, but when Michael pushed open the front doors she soon forgot about her dilemma as the sun shined down against her and she could feel a light breeze against her face.

Michael led her around the grounds. It was huge and took them a good hour. She thought she might have been able to make a run for it, but unfortunately for her, there was a large fence all around the premises. With barbed wire at the top that was electrified. The only gates in and out were locked and had a guard on the outside. There would be no escaping, at all. It made her feel even worse than ever, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get away.

‘Are you cold? We should go back inside.’ Michael said when he noticed Raven shiver.

‘No… Please. I’d like to stay outside a bit longer.’ Raven begged him.

‘Alright.’ Michael agreed reluctantly.

They sat down for a while near a small pond. They had just stood up and were about to walk again when Chris appeared and came over to them.

‘Hey, finally back from your holiday. How was it?’ Michael asked with a knowing smirk.

‘It was excellent. The girls were a lot of fun.’ Chris grinned wickedly.

He looked down at Raven. Who had moved to hide behind Michael, holding onto his arm tightly. Chris smirked at her and winked.

‘So the little whore is allowed outside now, huh? Has she been much fun?’ Chris sneered.

‘She has.’ Michael nodded and looked down to see her hand holding onto him tightly.

 _Interesting._ He thought.

‘I’m heading back inside, I can take her back if you want?’ Chris offered.

But Michael felt her grip on his arm tighten even more and a small whimper was heard from behind him.

‘That’s alright. We were heading in now too. Meet me in Tom’s office in ten, though.’ Michael nodded at Chris, who nodded back.

‘Are you scared of Chris?’ Michael asked as he took Raven’s hand and led her back towards the house.

‘He… I… A little.’ She said quietly.

Michael said nothing and continued on. Raven needed a bit of persuading to go back inside. But nothing that a firm voice and the threat of being punished didn’t solve.

Once he saw her back to her room, he went to Tom’s office. Glad to see that Chris was there with Luke and Tom too.

‘I have an idea.’ Michael grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**4 Days Later**

To Raven’s relief, she hadn’t seen Chris since that day she was in the garden with Michael. Luckily Luke and Michael had taken her outside again a few times. Each time she enjoyed the slight freedom. But she still wondered when she would be allowed to roam around the house like the other girls that she saw.

Tom currently had her restrained by her wrists with handcuffs. He had just made her come again and forced his fingers into her mouth. Once he was finished, he lay down beside her and trailed his fingers up and down her side, making her squirm.

‘Such a delightful little thing you are. I think you’ll be ready for the next step soon.’ He purred. He trailed the tips of his fingers right up over her breasts and neck, up along her chin and then he slid two fingers against her lips.

‘Open.’ He demanded.

Raven parted her lips as she looked at him. For some reason she was unable to take her eyes off of him when he slid his fingers into her mouth. As he pressed down on her tongue, she felt a strange sensation through her body, she trembled and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight down to her clit.

‘Good girl.’ Tom grinned wickedly and slid his fingers out.

Raven’s breathing was erratic, she looked at Tom with wide eyes.

‘Wh… What happened?’ She asked, scared.

‘You haven’t worked it out yet?’ Tom asked.

‘I… No.’ She shook her head.

‘Perhaps moving to the next step now shall help you.’ Tom winked at her.

She wasn’t sure what he meant, but didn’t even ask as she knew he would show her. He took off her handcuffs and then stood at the side of the bed. He pointed to the floor and told her to get down on her knees.

 _This is something new_ , she thought. She hesitantly slid off the bed and knelt down at his feet. She looked up at him with her big, doe eyes and he started to unbuckle his belt. Fear ran through her veins at the sight of him with his belt.

‘I am not going to belt you, Princess. No, you are about to make me _very_ happy.’ Tom said softly when he took down his zipper and pulled out his cock.

Raven’s eyes widened at the sight of him. He was large, as she had thought from seeing his bulge in his trousers. He was long and reasonably thick. He was already hard after touching and teasing her. The tip of his cock was peeking out from his foreskin, a dribble of pre cum at the tip too.

‘Come on then, Raven. Let’s see what you’re made of.’ Tom stepped closer, his cock right on front of her face.

She shook her head and let out a cry as she attempted to move away. But Tom’s hand quickly wrapped into her hair and he tugged hard, making her yelp from the pain as her hair was pulled hard against her scalp.

‘Do as you’re told, Raven. Or I _will_ use the belt.’ He hissed in warning.

Raven took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. She stuck her tongue out and just touched him briefly, scared to do anything else.

‘God help you, Raven. If you do not open that mouth of yours and start sucking, I will tie you down and ram my cock so far down your throat you will feel me in your stomach.’ Tom snarled.

Not wanting to risk him attempting his threat, she opened her mouth and took the tip of him into her mouth. Tom held onto her hair and he pushed himself further into her mouth. She was about to gag, but as he pressed his cock down against her tongue, to her utter shock and horror, she had a mini orgasm. She felt her entire body tremble with pleasure.

 _What the hell?_ She thought to herself as she gagged around him.

‘Yes. That’s it. Now start sucking.’ Tom demanded, never releasing his grip on her hair.

She used her tongue to lick the underside of him. Her lips concentrated on moving his foreskin down his cock, so that her tongue could lick over his sensitive tip. Oddly, she was finding it rather enjoyable. The way his foreskin felt soft in her mouth, the way he shuddered and moaned with what she was doing.

But it was the way her body was in a constant state of arousal, as it was leaking down her thighs while she sucked him off. She couldn’t understand it, why was she _so_ turned on?

She started sucking him with more eagerness. Her tongue licking around him and her moaning added to his pleasure. Tom couldn’t stop smiling down at the way she gobbled up his cock. It was quite the sight for him, seeing her head bobbing up and down. He didn’t even have to control her by her hair anymore as his training had worked wonders.

‘Swallow all of it.’ He told her when he started to grunt and thrust harder into her mouth, in time with her sucking.

She felt him start to pulse on her tongue, then without warning his seed came rushing out of him and down her throat. She swallowed all of him greedily, as if it was food and she hadn’t been fed in weeks. Even as he softened in her mouth, she kept sucking him.

‘Enough, Raven.’ Tom said breathlessly.

But Raven ignored him. Her own body trembling as she came again and again.

‘I said, enough!’ Tom growled at her and he yanked her hair, tugging her back and off his cock.

She looked up at him, his come dribbling down her chin. Her eyes were crazy, as if she was obsessed. But she soon calmed down and the realisation hit her, Tom grinned down wickedly at her.

‘Such a good little cock slut you’re turning into.’ Tom praised and reached down to stroke her hair.

‘What’s happened to me?’ She fell backwards onto her bum and scrambled away from him.

The shame and humiliation of how carried away she got hit her. She looked down between her legs and couldn’t believe how wet she was.

‘Shh, shh. Nothing to be scared of. You’re just like all my girls now. You love to have something in your mouth.’ Tom knelt down on front of her and held her chin.

‘You… You did this? Each time you forced me to come and put your fingers in my mouth? But… How?’

‘Clever girl, you’ve finally realised. It’s quite wonderful really, how one can easily train the mind and the body to co-operate. When I press down against your tongue, I make sure you come at the same time. Your body soon learned to associate that with an orgasm. It didn’t take as long as I thought it might have. I am very impressed, Princess.’ Tom enjoyed the way her eyes widened, taking it all in.

Tom left her to think things through. She couldn’t believe it was possible for her body to be trained like that. She should have known he was planning something like that. He was sadistic and pure evil. Her hatred for him grew even deeper, no matter how he made her feel, she would _never_ like him. Or the others.

Michael and Luke came along not long afterwards to test out Tom’s new toy when he gave the ok. They were pleasantly surprised to find how much of a cockslut she had turned into already. She couldn’t take her mouth off of Michael and Luke’s cocks.  Switching quickly to the other when one went soft in her mouth.

Afterwards she was completely humiliated again. She couldn’t stop crying as she curled up on herself on the bed. She wanted it to be over, this nightmare had to end soon. She couldn’t cope anymore.

She heard the door opening and closing after Luke and Michael had left. She turned around and looked up, fear striking through her veins when she saw it was Chris.

‘Hello there, you little slut. I’ve come to see what all the fuss is about. Since you lost me a lot of money, it is only my right to come and use you.’ Chris hissed and took three large strides towards her on the bed.

She let out a scream and tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him.

‘I am not going to use your mouth, like the others have said is so wonderful. No… I am going to tear into that virgin cunt of yours. Take what is mine. You owe me, you little whore.’ Chris spat at her and tore her night gown clean off her body and tossed it to the floor.

‘NO! PLEASE, DON’T. YOU CAN’T! TOM WILL KILL YOU!’ Raven screamed at him hysterically and she tried kicking her legs out at him.

But Chris just laughed in her face and slapped her on the cheek, making her yelp and freeze momentarily.

Chris then forced her legs apart and moved himself between them. Raven wasn’t about to give in though. She lashed out at Chris with her nails and managed to scratch his face. But he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her as she kept struggling.

‘You little bitch.’ He roared at her and squeezed her wrists in his hands, hurting her.

‘Stop. Please.’ She cried.

Chris ignored her. He held her wrists in one hand and used the other to pull his cock out from his trousers. She began a new strength of struggle against him as she looked down and saw his cock nearing her body.

She lifted her leg up and brought her heel down hard on his lower back. It worked as he let out a cry of pain and faltered long enough for Raven to bring her foot round on front of him and kick him right in the family jewels.

Chris cried out again and fell to the side in agony, letting go of her wrists.

Raven took that chance and rushed off the bed. She ran to the door and flung it wide open, relieved that he had stupidly left it unlocked. She ran down the corridor, screaming and crying at what Chris just attempted to do.

She turned the corner at the end and saw Tom and Michael walking towards her, their faces creased in confusion when they first saw her.

She ran straight towards them. Tom and Michael thought for a second she was going to attempt to run past them, so Michael prepared himself to grab her. But to both of their surprise, she ran straight into Tom, crying and grabbing onto him hysterically.

She wasn’t sure why she grabbed onto Tom. She preferred Michael in a way, as he had never punished her as harshly as Tom. He wasn’t as scary as Tom was either. But for some reason, she just went to Tom for safety instead. Not making sense even to herself.

‘COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!’ Chris could be heard shouting as he ran after her, but he stopped dead when he turned the corner and saw Tom and Michael.

Raven heard Chris behind her so she grabbed onto Tom’s arm hid her face into it as she moved to the side of him. Tom raised an eyebrow up at Chris, he still had his cock sticking out from his trousers.

‘What is going on?’ Tom asked, calmly.

‘She attacked me!’ Chris yelled and he took more steps towards them while tucking his cock back in.

Tom looked down at Raven. She was terrified. More so than Tom had ever seen before.

‘Naughty girl. Why did you attack, hmm?’ Tom asked in a patronising tone.

‘He tried… He was going to… To… To have sex with me.’ Raven cried, her grip still strong on his arm.

‘Oh he was, was he?’ Tom growled angrily and glared at Chris.

He managed to wriggle his hand free from her grip, but she clung onto the side of his shirt instead and kept her face hidden. Tom wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly. He brought his other hand round and cradled the back of her head.

‘Shh, Princess. You’re safe.’ He cooed to her.

Chris stood there, looking very embarrassed while he looked between Tom and Raven.

‘She’s… She’s lying.’ Chris said with a laugh.

‘I’m not. Please, Sir. He tried to, I swear.’ Raven cried, her voice slightly muffled in his shirt but Tom still heard what was she had to say.

‘I am more inclined to believe the terrified girl clinging onto me, Chris.’ Tom snarled.

‘Alright, Princess.’ Tom sighed. ‘Michael is going to take you back to your room and give you a nice warm bath. I will be along soon. Let me deal with Chris.’ Tom said softly. He managed to prise her off him and cup her chin.

’Alright?’

She nodded, with tears still streaming down her face. Tom kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

He looked to Michael and nodded. Michael lifted Raven up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face into him as he carried her back down the corridor past Chris.

She could hear Tom speaking to Chris as they walked away.

‘How DARE you even think about having sex with MY girl. I told you not to. And how dare you to even lay a finger on her face. I saw the red mark!’ Tom shouted at him angrily.

Raven didn’t hear anything else as Michael carried her into her room and closed the door.

He took her to the bathroom and gave her a warm bath, being gentle with her he washed her hair and body. She didn’t say or do anything, just let him do his thing.

Afterwards, he wrapped a towel around her and then carried her into her bedroom. He sat down on the bed and held her on his lap. She actually hugged into him, enjoying the soft kindness of his hands as they stroked through her hair.

She knew finding comfort in those that kidnapped her was not a good thing. But she missed human contact in general, so she decided to just accept it.

Then she realised something.

She was falling into Stockholm Syndrome… That was not something she wanted to do. She had swore to herself on the first day she wouldn’t allow that. But that’s when she remembered about something she had read online. How Stockholm Syndrome sometimes helped victims to survive.

Looking up at Michael, she smiled and thanked him. He was slightly surprised with that, but he smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head as he continued to soothe her.

‘We won’t let Chris hurt you again, little one. Nothing to worry about.’ He said softly.

When Tom walked in, he smiled when he saw her on Michaels lap. But when she saw Tom, she clambered off Michael and walked over to Tom and hugged him. That shocked both men, but Tom wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, pleased with her actions.

‘There’s my good girl. I’ve got you.’

  
Tom walked into his office and looked around at his men. Luke, Michael and Chris turned to face him.

‘I do believe that our plan is working. She has been slightly difficult compared to the others. But I do believe she has now fallen deeper into our trap, thanks to Chris being the big bad wolf.’ Tom grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

In the following days Raven was allowed a little more freedom. She was able to go to certain areas of the house and in the gardens, as long as she asked permission first from one of the men.

She saw Chris again, but he didn’t do anything or say anything to her. He kept his distance, much to her relief.

One day she was just coming back inside from the garden when she saw one of the other girls, Sue.

‘I… I was wondering if we could talk?’ Raven asked her quietly.

‘Of course. You’re Raven, right?’ Sue said with a smile and the two girls sat down on a chair in the hallway.

‘Yeah… How long have you been here for?’

‘Just over three years. What about you? You’re new?’ Sue asked.

‘I… I don’t really know how long it’s been now. Maybe a month? I don’t know… How do you cope?’ Raven felt herself starting to get upset, but she tried to remain calm.

‘Cope? With what?’ Sue asked, confused.

‘With the situation. Being kidnapped and then, forced to live this life.’ Raven said.

Sue looked at Raven like she had two heads.

‘I don’t know what you’re on about. But, it’s a good life here. The men treat us well, the sex is a plus. They may have found us in… Non-conventional ways, but it’s all for the best. It’s a good life.’ Sue shrugged.

Raven couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

‘But it’s wrong to be kidnapped. Wrong to be sexually assaulted. Don’t you see? This is  _all_  wrong.’ Raven tried to help her see sense, but she knew deep down it was a waste of her breath.

‘The sooner you accept this great new life, the better it will be for you, Raven. If you’re lucky, you might get to go on one of the monthly trips too.’ Sue gave Raven a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

‘Wait. Monthly trip?’ 

‘Yeah. At the start of every month, the men usually take a girl out for a treat. Either for dinner, bowling, cinema, ice skating or whatever.’ Sue said as she carried on walking.

Raven was shocked, completely. She was going to make sure she didn’t end up like Sue and the others. Even if it was the last thing she did. But the thought of a trip out did have her mind reeling with possibilities.

Could that be her chance to escape?

If Raven was going to get to go on one of the trips, she knew she was going to have to be on her  _best_  behaviour. Even more so than usual. And she would have to plan everything out carefully. Her first idea was to get on one of these trips, scope it out and then work towards the next one to escape.

It was going to take time, but she knew she had to be patient to get away. She couldn’t afford to mess up. If she was caught, she would never get another chance again. She knew it.

  
That night just happened to be her chance to shine. She was in her room when Tom came along.

‘Hello, Princess. Have you showered like I told you to and shaved?’ He asked. He found her wearing the dress he had told her to wear as well.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded shyly.

‘Good girl. Let me see.’ He pointed to the bed.

She felt her stomach drop. Doing as she was told she moved onto the bed and lay back. She pulled her dress up and opened her legs for him.

‘Very nice. So smooth. Almost a shame that I am sharing you tonight.’ He chuckled to himself and ran his fingers up and down either side of her cunt, loving how smooth she felt under his touch.

‘Come on then, there are people waiting. But first things first.’ He motioned for her to stand up again.

She got up to her feet and waited as Tom pulled something out of his pocket. It was a leather collar with small blue gems on it. He twirled his finger in a circle, making her turn around so that he could put it around her neck.

‘There we go. So everyone tonight remembers that you are  _mine_.’ Tom purred and kissed her shoulder. Raven closed her eyes and trembled.

Since putting her plan into motion, she had to accept all advances without hesitation. Granted, it was made easier with how hot the men all were. But it still didn’t make it right.

‘Come on, Princess. Time to show you off.’ Tom grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

He led her into a part of the house she had never been before. It was like a large club, plenty of chairs and tables, a bar, big dancefloor and it had music playing. It was filled with men and women. Some of the men had their girls at their feet, naked. Others were alone. There was a few girls wandering around, seeing to the men. Raven recognised them as Tom’s others girls. But there was also some that she didn’t recognise.

Her heart was racing with fear. She had no idea what was going to be expected of her tonight.

‘Ah, Tom. There you are. And with the delightful Raven. I’m glad you took on board my advice.’ Came a familiar British voice from behind them.

‘Benedict. Glad you could make it. Yes, and isn’t she quite the catch? Her training has come on exceptionally.’ Tom grinned and he put a hand onto her lower back.

‘I bet it has. Are you sharing her tonight?’ Benedict eyed up Raven.

‘Of course. But only to the elite members. In around half an hour in the back room. I want to show her off first.’ Tom winked at Benedict.

‘Excellent. I look forward to it.’ Benedict nodded.

Raven dreaded to think what exactly that meant. But she kept her head down while Tom guided her towards a group of men. There was three girls there that she didn’t know.

‘Gentlemen. How are you all?’ Tom asked as he stepped into the circle with Raven in tow.

‘This is a fine party as always, Tom. Is this the delightful girl that was pulled from auction a few weeks ago?’ One of the men asked, looking at Raven hungrily, the girl on his arm looked at Raven with disgust. But Raven just looked away and ignored her.

‘Yes indeed. This is Raven. The most wonderful addition to my group of girls.’ Tom said proudly.

‘Are you renting her out for the night?’ The man asked.

‘No. She is all mine. I am going to share her with the elite members later, but that’s all.’ Tom smiled.

‘Dam. I sure would like to have a go.’ The man looked Raven up and down while licking his lips.

Raven took deep breaths and looked down at the floor. She didn’t look up, trying to ignore the way they were speaking about her. She felt like she was just a steak in the butchers as she could feel their eyes on her.

That went on for a while. Men asking about her and questioning about using her. One man even touched her breast without Tom’s permission. Tom went _ballistic_. He grabbed the man and broke his arm easily as he threw him to the floor and stood on it, his bone could be heard cracking beneath Tom’s shoe. He then had a security guard come and throw him out.

Raven jumped slightly when Tom moved back to her and placed his hand at the back of her neck. She knew he was dangerous, but she never realised he was capable of something like  _that._  He was more terrifying than ever.

‘Come on, Princess.’ He whispered into her ear.

She was led into a private room at the back of the club. She stopped momentarily and looked around the room to see Luke, Michael, Benedict and three other men she didn’t know. Tom gave her a slight push at her back to keep her moving.

The men were all sat on chairs in a near circle. Tom sat down and told Raven to kneel in the middle.

She was shaking with fear as she looked down to the floor. She wanted to be anywhere else but there.

‘What are the limits?’ Benedict asked.

‘No markings to her body. No penetration of any kind apart from her mouth. She especially likes it when someone goes down on her.’ Tom smirked.

‘Who wants to start?’ Tom asked. He leaned forward on his chair and reached out to stroke Raven’s hair.

‘I do. It’s been a while since I’ve had a nice mouth on my cock.’ A man said from the side.

Raven didn’t want to look at him. But she was forced to when Tom gripped her hair and turned her head around so she was to look at the man that came prowling towards her.

‘Now, Princess. Be a good girl for Jeremy here and show him what you can do with that sinful tongue of yours.’ Tom purred against her ear.

Raven took a deep breath and sat back on her heels while Jeremy sat down on a chair near her. She crawled over to him as he undid his belt and took out his cock. She couldn’t believe she was away to do it. It was one thing with Tom, Luke and Michael. She was comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be, with them. But she had never even seen this man before. It was  _so_  humiliating.

But she didn’t want to disappoint Tom. She thought if she did well that night, then she would perhaps get a boost for going on the trip next week.

She tentatively licked around the man’s cock, hearing him groan egged her on a bit more. But when she took him further into his mouth, she became instantly aroused herself and trembled. The feeling of Jeremy’s cock as it started to harden on her tongue fuelled her on even more.

Soon she was a dripping mess on the floor beneath her while she sucked him off and took him down her throat as much as possible.

Tom watched on with pride. All of his training with her had clearly paid off very well. He looked to the rest of the men in the room and all their eyes were locked on Raven as her head bobbed up and down.

Benedict walked over behind Raven and crouched down. He slid his hand underneath her and stroked over her cunt, letting out a groan when he felt how wet she was.

‘Jesus. She’s soaking. You’ve trained her exceptionally well.’ He purred and looked over to Tom briefly before sucking his fingers to taste her.

‘Chris, Matt, why don’t you both join in too. I’m sure Raven will be happy to handle more cocks.’ Tom motioned to her.

Raven briefly glanced over when she heard Tom say Chris. But she was relieved to see it wasn’t the same Chris that she knew and feared. This Chris was much larger and looked like a wrestler or something with the size of his muscles.

Raven ended up in the centre of the room with all 7 men surrounding her. She was on the table with her legs spread wide open. Tom was stood up beside her head, with Benedict at the other side of her with his cock in her mouth. Jeremy was down between her legs, flicking his tongue over her clit.

Chris and Matt were at her side, using her hands to stroke their cocks. She was so lost in her pleasure that she was doing it out of hunger and need for her own gain. Michael and Luke were stood slightly back, watching the scene unfold on front of them with their cocks out, rock hard.

‘Good girl, Raven. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.’ Tom cooed to her as he stroked her hair while she suckled on Benedict’s cock.

‘She’s so tasty, man you guys have to have a taste!’ Jeremy stood up and moved away from between her legs, his chin and lips glistening.

He switched places with Matt. Raven moaned around Benedict’s cock when she felt a fresh set of lips on her. She lost count how many times she came, she wasn’t even ashamed with how wet she was in the moment. She swallowed every last drop when Benedict came in her mouth.

The men all took their turn with her mouth and tasting her. Michael and Luke kept out of the way, knowing that they could play with her whenever they wanted to. They just stroked themselves while they watched and came over her stomach when they were ready. And Tom, he stayed by her head the whole time. Egging her and the men on. Urging them to force their cock further down her throat.

They all lost track with how long they used her for. But the men were all extremely satisfied by the time they finished.

‘Good girl, Raven. You did so well.’ Tom purred and kissed her cheek as she lay exhausted on the table, her body over sensitive and trembling.

‘Take her back to her room. She needs to rest now.’ Tom said to Luke, who nodded and scooped her up into his arms.

‘Wow. She is one heck of a girl, Tom.’ Chris flopped down onto a chair.

‘Tell me about it. I’ve never met a girl so eager to suck cock before, while being a virgin... Jesus.’ Matt wiped his forehead with his arm.

‘Please tell me you are going to let us use her when you finally take her virginity?’ Jeremy asked Tom.

‘I don’t know yet. I might.’ Tom shrugged.

Jeremy smirked and punched Tom playfully on the arm. ‘Come on, mate. That’s just teasing.’ He laughed.

‘I might keep her all for myself, I haven’t quite decided yet.’


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after the party, Raven couldn’t stop crying. She had never felt so humiliated and degraded before. Her mouth and throat was really sore from being used so much. But it was her emotions that hurt the most.

What was worse, was how much her  _body_  had enjoyed it. She didn’t want her body to like it. It was going against everything her mind was saying. But during it, her mind had shut down completely.

Tom walked in to find her crying, curled up on her side on her bed. He rushed over and pulled her up onto his lap.

‘Hey, shhh. It’s alright, Princess.’ He said softly and rocked her gently.

She cried into his chest, letting it all out. He held her until she eventually calmed down. Then he lay her back down on the bed and lay down beside her.

‘I know last night was different for you. But you did so, so, well. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?’

‘I… I don’t know.’ She sobbed.

‘You had plenty of orgasms, did you not?’ Tom cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

‘I… Yes… I did.’ Raven said in defeat.

‘Well there you go then. So you enjoyed it. Your mind is just trying to process it all, but don’t worry. It will all become second nature for you soon enough. I have a little treat for you too. Next week, I am going to take you out. Would you like that?’ Tom smiled.

‘Really?’ Raven asked, surprised, but her hopes started to rise.

‘Yes. If you continue to be my good girl, I will take you out to the cinema.’

‘Thank you… Sir.’ She smiled up at him.

  
Later that day Michael came into her room with Luke. He was carrying a needle in his hand and that had Raven backing up on the bed.

‘Wh… What’s that?’ She asked shakily.

‘This is just an injection to make sure you don’t get pregnant.’ Michael said simply.

‘But I… I’m not even having… Sex.’ She said with a small blush to her cheeks.

‘But you will be with Tom at some point. This also stops your period. We can’t have you bleeding all over the place, now can we?’ Luke sat down on the bed and draped an arm around her.

‘Please… I…’

‘Shhh. You’ve had this before, you were just knocked out when you got it. Trust me, I’m a doctor, I know what I am doing. Tom would never risk harming any of his girls with drugs if someone didn’t know what they were doing.’ Michael assured her as he sat down on the bed and rubbed some gel on her upper thigh. 

‘A doctor?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes. Now, keep still.’ He quickly injected her, making her let out a small yelp as she felt the needle poke into her skin. But it wasn’t anything major, just felt like a little prick.

‘There we go. All done.’ Luke said with a big smile and he gave her a squeeze.

As a reward for being so good, Michael went down on her and used his magic tongue to make her orgasm. Just as she did, Luke straddled over her chest and shoved his cock into her mouth. They had to reinforce her training as often as possible, while getting some pleasure from it too of course.

She was soon moaning and writhing on the bed while she sucked Luke off and Michael pushed her into more orgasms. But instead of finishing inside of her mouth, Luke pulled back and came all over her face.

‘Such a pretty mess.’ He grinned. He rubbed his cock all over her face, making her feel so dirty.

But with Michael’s tongue still flicking against her clit she didn’t get to dwell on it for long when she came again on his tongue.

Tom walked in just as Michael was finished with her and Luke was tucking his cock away. He grinned at the mess that Raven was in.

‘Having fun?’ He asked with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Oh yes. Just having a snack.’ Michael made a smacking noise with his lips, making Tom chuckle.

‘Raven. We have a special guest coming for dinner tonight. I want you to have a shower and put on your black dress. Meet in the dining hall at precisely 7pm. Ok?’ Tom told her.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She nodded, still on a bit of a high with what just happened.

‘I’ll bathe her, boss.’ Luke offered and Tom nodded, leaving with Michael.

‘Come on then. Let’s get you all clean for Tom and his friend.’ Luke lifted Raven up and carried her to the bathroom.

  
Raven was extremely nervous when she walked downstairs and went to the dining room. She couldn’t stop wondering who it would be that was Tom’s guest. She knew she wasn’t eating with them, since Michael had brought her dinner not long before she came down. So she knew that she was going to be  _pudding_.

She walked in and could see Tom at one side of the table. All she saw was a head of curls towering over the back of the chair that had her back to her. She still recognised him instantly, it was Benedict.

‘Ah, right on time, Princess. Come on, we are going to retreat through to the study.’ Tom motioned for Raven to go to him.

She walked over with her head down, not looking at Benedict as she passed. But she could feel his eyes on her as she did so.

Tom put his hand to the back of her neck as he led her through to the study, with Benedict following closely behind.

‘Now, Princess. Be a good girl for Benedict and go sit on his lap. Do as he tells you.’ Tom sat down on one chair by the fireplace with a small glass of gin.

Benedict sat down on the chair opposite and patted his thigh as he placed his own glass down on the side table.

Raven blushed furiously. She walked over and climbed onto Benedict’s lap. He positioned her how he wanted, so she was sat with her side to his chest, legs dangling down at the side.

He slid one hand up and down her leg, each time moving higher up. He reached further up her thigh and slid his hand underneath her dress.

‘Do you keep all your girls without underwear?’ He looked up at Tom. He kept circling his fingers along her inner thigh.

‘Yes. One of the rules.’ Tom smirked.

‘She has such soft skin.’ Benedict murmured and continued stroking across her skin.

He reached further up and pressed his hand against her core. She let out a small squeak when he told her to open her legs wider for him. That allowed him to explore through her folds.

‘God, she is going to be so tight when you take her. You lucky devil.’ Benedict slid a finger over her and up across her clit.

Raven let out a moan and closed her eyes. She had been given a pill before her dinner, so she knew that she would be very receptive to any sexual contact that evening.

Benedict kept sliding his finger over her clit, enjoying the way she started to squirm on his lap. His cock didn’t take long to grow hard beneath her.

‘Hmm. How about you put on a show for us, hmm?’ Benedict purred and stopped stimulating her, much to her annoyance.

‘Wh… What would you like me to do?’ She asked quietly.

‘Sit on the chair there, and make yourself come for us.’ He grinned and pointed to a chair that was between both him and Tom.

Raven’s eyes widened, but she did as he asked and slid off his lap. She walked over to the chair and sat down. She looked up at the two men nervously. Their eyes were locked onto her the entire time.

‘Go on, do not keep us waiting, Princess. Give us a show.’ Tom said firmly. He raised an eyebrow up at her.

Raven’s heart was going like crazy as she thought about what to do. Wanting to make sure she did well, the thought of the trip out still at the back of her mind, she lifted her feet up onto the chair and spread her legs wide open, making sure they got a very clear view of her.

Taking a deep breath and putting on her big girl pants, figuratively, she slid her hand down and started touching herself. Tom and Benedict kept drinking their gin, but didn’t take their eyes off of their entertainment.

As she got into it, she started to feel the thrill shooting through her veins as she looked over at the men. They were staring at her with such a hunger in their eyes she thought they were going to pounce on her at any moment. Feeling slightly braver, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she pushed herself over by rubbing her clit frantically.

When she opened her eyes she let out a screech of surprise as Benedict was suddenly kneeling on front of her. He pushed her hand out of the way and leaned down to taste her.

Tom watched on, rubbing his cock through his trousers, he kept a close eye on what Benedict was doing with his girl. When she came again on his mouth, Benedict went and sat down on his chair, leaving Raven to slide down her own chair in a puddle, taking a moment to get her thoughts together.

‘Come, sit down by me.’ Tom used his finger in a come hither motion.

On wobbly legs, Raven walked over to Tom and sank down to kneel at the side of his chair.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised and stroked her hair.

Raven took deep breaths to try and calm down. The tablet was still affecting her as her clit continued to throb. But with each touch from Tom as he ran his hand down her hair or massaged against her scalp, it eased her a  _tiny_  bit.

She felt like a pet dog, just sitting by her master while he discussed things with his friend. She didn’t even click with what they were talking about. She could just hear their voices as she was in her own world. Just feeling Tom’s touch and nothing else.

As she had her eyes closed, she never even noticed or heard Benedict saying goodbye to Tom and leaving. It wasn’t until Tom stopped stroking her hair for a minute, that she opened her eyes and looked up at him, confused and in a slight daze.

He was grinning down at her in amusement.

‘You were in your own little world there, Princess. Come up here.’ He patted his thigh.

Raven had an internal battle with herself, as she so badly  _didn’t_  want to go on his lap. It made her skin crawl when she thought about doing as he told her to so easily. But she knew it was all for the best. She had to stay on his good side. And she couldn’t deny the way his touch made her feel.

She climbed onto his lap and breathed in deeply. He did smell nice as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

‘You were very good for Benedict. We are both so pleased. If you keep this up, you will get to go out every month with me or one of the other guys.’ Tom whispered into ear.

  
It was finally the day she had been waiting for. Tom was taking her out to the cinema.

She got a new dress to wear. It was slightly more modest than the other dresses she had in her wardrobe. But she still wasn’t allowed to wear any underwear.

Tom went to get her and he led her down through the house into the garage. He got in the back of a blacked out car with her and the driver took them away from the house.

She struggled to keep herself calm as they drove down the drive and she saw the gates opening. She couldn’t believe she was actually about to get away from the hell hole.

‘Put this on, Princess. It’s for safety.’ Tom held up a blindfold.

She felt her stomach drop. Great.

She knew that Tom wasn’t stupid or taking any chances. He knew that with her blindfolded, there was no way that she would be able to lead anyone to the house if she did get away. Not that she was planning to do that today anyway.

She was plunged into darkness as Tom helped her with the blindfold. It was around an hour’s drive before she was able to take it off again when they arrived at the cinema car park.

Her mind started to race when Tom got out and walked around to her side to open the door for her. She thought how easy it would be to just run and grab the nearest passer-by. But then, she knew by the way Tom was acting that he would have something up his sleeve. She would have had more chance if it was one of the other men that had taken her out. But with Tom, she could never be sure. He was fast, intelligent and  _terrifying_.

So she wasn’t going to take a chance this time. Not with him. She would bide her time and plan for next month. If she was extra good, she could ask to come back to the cinema.

Planting the seed was easy. As they watched the trailers, she oo’ed at a film that was out in three weeks’ time.

‘That looks so good.’ She said with a smile as she kept her eyes on the screen.

‘You think? Well, if you behave for the next month then I, or one of the others, might take you to see it.’ Tom whispered back to her, making her smile even more.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ 

That made Tom happy. How quickly she was calling him Sir without any hesitation or anymore correcting.

Raven actually enjoyed the film. It was nice to get a small escape for two hours. Go into another world and just forget about the world that she actually lived in.

Even if it was difficult when they had to go through the crowds of people afterwards to go back to the car. She felt extremely nervous and like everyone was speaking about her and staring. She clung to Tom’s arm, which made him _very_  happy.

Raven felt a sickening feeling inside of her stomach when she had to put the blindfold back on. She felt trapped once again. But she knew it was just one more month to go. She had a plan, she just had to make sure she made it happen by being good.

Just one more month.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven was a little bit suspicious when she was given a pill with her dinner instead of her breakfast. But she didn’t question Michael about it when he sat with her until she finished eating.

‘Good girl. Tom will be along in an hour to collect you, he has something special planned for you tonight.’ Michael winked at her.

‘What is it?’ Raven asked.

‘You’ll see.’ Michael chuckled and grabbed the tray when he left.

Raven frowned, wondering what it could be. Why would Tom have something special planned for her? But then something clicked and she had an idea what it maybe was.

He had kept going on the last few days about how he was going to make her his soon. The only way she could think of that happening was if he was to take her virginity. The thought that it might actually happen made her physically sick, so she ran to the bathroom.

She knew she was lucky that it hadn’t happened yet. And that it wasn’t Chris who was going to be doing it. But there was something about the thought of Tom taking her that made her want to just hang herself. Tom was scary and so dominating, she couldn’t stop shaking when she thought about it.

Putting on one of the dresses after having a quick shower, she sat on the bed to wait. Her stomach wouldn’t stop churning and she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking while she awaited her fate. She had always imagined about the time she would have sex for the first time. But being raped was not on the list of ways she had thought about. Not at all.

Hearing the door open, she took a big deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned around to see Tom. Just as she had expected.

‘Come on, Princess. You’re spending the night with me.’ Tom put his hand out for her to take.

That pretty much confirmed what was going to happen. She knew putting her hand into his was sealing that fate. But she had no other option. She wanted it to hurt as less as possible, and by obeying him that was how it would happen. Not to mention needing to stay in his good books so she could get to the cinema next month was high on her priority list, she had to get there, no matter what she had to do.

Tom gave her hand a squeeze and he led her out of her room. She was taken upstairs into an area of the home that was forbidden. As they passed by some opened doors, she saw Michael in one of the rooms with two girls all over him. One was bouncing up and down on his cock and the other was riding his face.

Her eyes widened at the sight but she quickly looked ahead and kept going with Tom, who had a smirk on his face.

Tom took her into a room right at the end of the corridor. The room was huge and she knew it was definitely Tom’s private room. There was a huge King sized bed, massive walk in wardrobe, flat screen TV that nearly took up the entire space on one of the walls and there was a large wooden trunk at the bottom of his bed.

Tom locked his door behind them. He walked over to a table that was by a large window. He picked up two glasses and walked back over to Raven.

‘Here. Have a drink and relax, Princess.’ He said as he handed her a glass.

She looked at him with a bit of suspicion in her eyes, but she drank the drink anyway. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was vodka with lemonade. She was glad of the alcoholic drink, hopefully it would help her get through the night quicker.

Tom said nothing when he sat down on the edge of his bed. He just kept his eye on Raven while she quickly downed the rest of her drink.

‘Come here.’ He patted the bed beside him.

Gulping, she walked over and sat down timidly next to him. She couldn’t stop fiddling with her hands in her lap and she kept her eyes down on them. Until one of Tom’s large hands covered them, making her jump slightly.

He picked up her hands and moved her round on the bed so she was placed down on her back. He moved over the top of her and pinned her hands above her.

‘You belong to me, Raven. _I own you_ , every inch of you.’ He whispered and started to kiss down her neck.

Raven trembled involuntarily under his touch and kiss. She closed her eyes as he kissed further down to her chest, tugging on her dress to reveal more skin. But seconds later the dress was ripped from her body. The sound of the tearing fabric made her freeze.

‘Yes. This delectable little body is all mine.’ Tom growled possessively and continued his kissing journey down her body until he reached her stomach. Then he worked his way back up again and finished by kissing her on the lips, taking the breath from her.

Tom leaned up over her and started to take off his shirt. He kept his eyes locked on Raven’s the entire time as he threw the shirt to the floor, joining her dress that was now in rags. He unbuckled his belt and enjoyed the little bit of fear that appeared on her face as he pulled the leather belt out through his hoops.

He reached up towards her face with the belt, she closed her eyes and braced herself. But he just used it to restrain her wrists together, much to her relief. He moved off her body and grabbed her hips, dragging her further up the bed so that he could rest her head on a pillow.

‘Keep your arms up above you.’ He demanded.

Tom could tell the pill was starting to take effect. He knew by the flush of her chest and the way she was starting to move ever so slightly underneath him.

Leaving her on the bed momentarily, he stood to the side to take off the rest of his clothes. That was the first time that Raven saw him entirely naked. She was stunned for a while, he had more muscles than she had originally thought. He looked like a Greek god.

‘Do you like what you see, Princess?’ He chuckled at her gawping at him.

Within seconds he was back on top of her, kissing and caressing all over her body. He made sure she was nicely worked up, then he reached down and used his fingers to prepare her. He couldn’t get over how tight she was as he slid a finger into her. He wriggled it around and then added a second when he felt her arousal against his digit.

‘That’s it, good girl. Open up for me.’ He purred and he scissored his fingers and then curled them just so, finding that sweet spot inside her.

She let out a moan when he hit a spot inside of her that seemed to set off a chain reaction. Her body started to grind down against his fingers.

‘Do you want more, Raven? Do you need something _larger_ , more suited to the job to get inside of you?’

‘Please. Sir… But please… Be gentle.’ Raven whimpered.

‘Of course I will, Princess. I’ll take good care of you.’ He whispered and nibbled on her earlobe.

He removed his fingers and they were quickly replaced by the blunt head of his cock, causing her to tense up and let out a whine.

‘Relax, Raven. I am getting inside of you either way, but it will be better for you to relax.’ He said as he reached down between them and started to rub over her clit to try and make it better for her.

It did help. She started to relax underneath him just as he started to penetrate her. It took a lot of stimulation on her clit to make sure she kept aroused, as inch by agonising inch, he impaled her on his shaft.

He allowed her time to adjust to the foreign intrusion before he started to move against her. He kept it slow and steady, not pulling out of her too far, staying as deep inside of her warmth as possible. She was so unbelievably tight that he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.

For Raven, it hurt. His size didn’t help. It felt like he was spearing her wide open. But she received pleasure from the way he continued to stroke over her clit and suck on her sensitive neck. If it wasn’t for the pill she had taken, she wouldn’t have came on his cock that was for sure.

Tom felt her wetness around him and the way her body squeezed him was like she was trying to choke the life out of his cock. With a grunt he thrust hard into her one last time and then his seed rushed into her as he moaned loudly, biting down on her shoulder to keep himself as grounded as possible in his pleasure.

Raven felt his sperm rush into her. There was a lot and it was extremely uncomfortable, yet a little erotic at the same time. But she just concentrated on getting it over with, wanting him out of her body as soon as possible.

Tom was panting like a dog when he slowly pulled out of her. A mixture of his sperm and her arousal seeped out from her and dribbled down onto the bed. She felt so used and disgusting, she wanted nothing more than to go and shower to get rid of it, but she stayed put. Knowing she had to be brave.

‘Now, you’re all mine.’ Tom grinned as he kissed her on the lips softly and rolled them to their sides.

He left her wrists tied up with his belt as he pulled her into him and kissed her shoulder. Raven started to cry, but she kept quiet so he wouldn’t notice, her head buried down against his chest. Though he felt the wetness against his skin and knew she was crying, he said nothing, just rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

‘Sleep, my Princess. Tomorrow, I shall take you again.’ He promised her.

  
He certainly did take her again in the morning. She woke up to his cock inside her and him moving over the top of her. It hurt a tiny bit less than the previous night, but it was still painful. She knew it would take a few times to adjust to him taking her like that.

Tom kept her in his room until around dinner time. He had her another 3 times before finally letting her escape back to her own room. She had went straight there and ran into the shower.

She felt dirty, humiliated, like a whore and just… Broken. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her body, as if trying to get _him_ off of her. She used the shower head and aimed it directly up between her legs and used her fingers to scoop out as much of Tom’s sperm as possible. It made her feel sick when she realised there was still plenty in there.

She was just glad that she wouldn’t fall pregnant because of the injections that Michael gave her. That would have made this nightmare even worse.

Her emotions took over her entirely and she started to cry and scream, falling to the base of the shower. She curled herself up as she hugged her knees. The water from the shower ran down over her body, usually it comforted her, but this time it didn’t.

Nothing would, but gaining her freedom back.

‘Just 27 days to go… 27 days… 27.’ She muttered to herself through her tears as she rocked herself back and fore on the floor of the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

‘2 Days to go… Just 2 more days. You can do this.’ Raven said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She had made it this far, she could surely manage the last few days. She had been on her best behaviour, not letting any of the men see how truly broken she was, even if each day became worse and worse. Only the shower knew that side of her.

Tom had continued to fuck her on a daily basis. She wasn’t sore now when he did, but it still hurt her emotionally. It was draining having to keep up her face of enjoying it. Sometimes she got lost in herself,  _actually_ enjoying it and forgetting herself. But afterwards, the reality all came rushing back to her and she snapped back into her frame of mind about escaping.

She continued to please Luke and Michael, but Tom didn’t allow them to have sex with her. She thought he was going to keep that part of her all to himself. But what she didn’t know, was that he had something very special planned for that night’s party. For the elite members only again.

Raven thought she would perhaps just have to do what she did last time, give them all blowjobs and let them use her body. But what she didn’t know, was Tom had planned to allow them all to fuck her.

  
‘Right men. As you all know, I just took this lovely girls virginity around three weeks ago. I was going to keep her for myself, but I decided to let you all have one go with her. But, there are some rules.’ Tom grinned.

Raven was restrained on a table in the middle of the room. Her legs were free but her wrists were handcuffed to the top corners of said table, so she couldn’t go anywhere. She was also gagged too. 

‘The rules are that you must finish inside of her. And then the next man will go straight in after. So she will be a nice, sloppy mess at the end for us.’ Tom chuckled and looked at Raven, he could see the terror in her eyes. If she hadn’t been restrained, she definitely would have tried to flee or fight back.

Tom of course was the first to go. He worked Raven up by kissing her and working along her neck. His hands teased at her breasts, flicking over her hardening nipples. As much as she didn’t want to, she was getting turned on by his actions. Especially when his hand moved down between her legs and he rubbed her clit, making her moan.

The other 6 men stood and watched, rubbing their cocks in preparation for their turn.

She closed her eyes and tried to just concentrate on the pleasure. She didn’t want to think about all the eyes that were locked on her body.

‘Look at me.’ Tom growled as he reached up and put a hand around her neck.

Her eyes flew open and she locked eyes with him. His hand wasn’t tight around her neck, but it still scared her as he reached down with his free hand to guide his cock into her. She let out a moan, she was filled up by him and he started to thrust into her.

Tom took his time with her, making sure to come deep inside of her when he finished. He released her neck and leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek.

‘Now, Princess. I wonder who is going to be next in line.’ He grinned and pulled out of her, some of his sperm trickled out. But because of the slight incline on the table, her body kept most of it inside.

‘Who’s next?’ Tom looked around the men.

‘Me.’ Benedict stepped forward, a big grin on his face.

Raven closed her eyes again. She couldn’t believe that Tom was actually allowing them all to do this to her… Then again, he had kidnapped her, so part of her  _could_  believe it.

Benedict pushed her legs further apart and moved between them. He held onto her hips while he thrust his cock into her without any warning, letting out a moan when he felt her clench around him.

Tom moved to kneel beside her head. He stroked her hair for the duration of it while he watched another man take her.

‘That’s it, Princess. You’re taking his cock so well.’ He whispered to her.

As much as Raven didn’t want to enjoy it, her body couldn’t hide from the pleasure as his cock hit all the right spots. She came at the same time as Benedict did, feeling even fuller than before.

Benedict pulled out and then it was Michael who wanted a turn. Tom grabbed Raven’s chin and told her to open her eyes. ‘Look at him as he takes you.’ He demanded.  

She did as she was told and watched in horror as Michael moved between her legs and started to fuck her. He winked up at her as his hips snapped against her, making her whimper through the gag.

She was relieved when Michael finished. But the feeling of come slipping out of her made her shiver in disgust. She wasn’t sure how she was going to cope with all of the men releasing into her.

The fourth man to take her was Jeremy. Tom continued to force her to watch as her body was used. Jeremy was the most gentle so far. He moved slowly inside her and actually made her orgasm twice before he had his own orgasm.

Next in line was Chris. His cock was slightly thicker than the others and she let out a sob through her gag as he stretched her open. That was the only time she was actually glad for all the sperm inside of her, it made it much easier as it acted like lots of lube.

‘Such a good girl taking Chris’ thick cock.’ Tom purred into Raven’s ear. He kept stroking her hair and soothing her.

Once Chris deposited his release deep inside her, he reluctantly pulled out and moved to the side, Letting Luke have his turn.

Luke was gentle with her too. He lasted the longest and kept stroking over her body while he rocked against her. His large hands moved up her body and he rolled her nipples between his fingers softly, making her wriggle on the table beneath him as she came again.

Even though he was careful, Raven was still glad when he finished. As she knew that meant there was only one more to go. Then, hopefully, she would go back to her room.

Matt was rough with her as he slammed into her. His hips was relentless as he moved against her, making the whole table move with them. The sound that was heard around the room repulsed her, it sounded so sloppy and made her stomach churn.

She dreaded to think what state her cunt would be in afterwards.

When Matt finally finished, he pulled out and looked down at the mess between her legs.

Tom kissed her forehead and moved down between her legs as well. He had Michael and Luke lift her up slightly as he used his fingers to keep her lips spread open. He could see all of their sperm inside, a lot of it came gushing out of her and pooled on the table.

‘Such a beautiful mess.’ He purred.

Unfortunately for Raven, it wasn’t over yet.

The gag was taken out of her mouth and she was once again laid back down on the table. This time without restraints, but that didn’t make it any better for her.

Benedict and Michael stood at the top of the table, with her head dangling down over the edge of it, so they could take turns thrusting their cocks down her throat. Jeremy was straddling over her stomach and holding her breasts together, so he could thrust his cock between them. Luke and Matt were using her hands and forced her to stroke them off. While Chris was between her legs, fucking her wide open again.

Apart from moving her hands and enjoying the pleasure that shot through her body, she tried her best to zone out of it. Away from all the dicks that were taking her. Though it was difficult,  _really_ difficult.

Tom smiled wickedly as he watched the scene on front of him. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. Then when Chris was finished fucking her cunt again, he had him hold her spread open so that he could get some close ups of the mess she was in.

When the other men were about to cum, Tom told them all to cum over her body. So that was what they did.

When they were finished with her and all moved away to sit down, Raven was covered in their sticky sperm. It was over her face, breasts, arms, stomach and legs. Not to mention most of it was still  _inside_  her.

She wanted to scream, cry and hit out at them. But she couldn’t. She felt numb and just lay there, not moving. She couldn’t even cry like she wanted to. It was as if all of her emotions had been fucked out of her.

‘Such a good pet you’ve been. Luke will take you back now.’ Tom said, his voice full of pride.

Instead of letting her walk back, Luke carried her back to her room. She was glad of that, as she didn’t know if her legs would have coped. But they had to pass through the club like room and all of the non-elite members saw the state of her body, and the come that was still slowly leaking out from her cunt.

She was already humiliated enough though, so she didn’t give a damn.

‘How about I give you a nice bath.’ Luke suggested when he got her into her room.

‘I… I was just going to have a shower... Thanks.’ She said quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

‘Alright then. I’ll come check on you later, pretty girl.’ He grinned at her.

Raven broke down in her room as soon as he left. She fell to the floor in a pile as she cried and screamed. After gathering herself together, she crawled to the bathroom, unable to get up again as her legs failed her. Her entire body felt sore and abused. But she managed to drag herself into the shower and turned it on. She felt better once all the sperm was washed off her body, even finding lots in her hair.

‘Eugh.’ She grimaced and nearly threw up as she had to wash her hair a few times to get it all out.

It was trying to get most of the horrible mess out of her cunt that was the worst part. So she jumped in the bath afterwards, in hopes that the water would get most of it, if not all of it, out.

  
‘Did you all enjoy that, men?’ Tom asked when Luke returned to them and they all had a drink.

They all nodded and spoke in agreement, speaking very highly of Raven.

‘Are you going to allow us to use her on a regular basis?’ Jeremy asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.

‘I haven’t decided yet. I think I will, but maybe just at this monthly meet. It is nice having her to myself for most of the time.’ Tom chuckled darkly. 

  
Tom went to see Raven when the party was over. The men all left very satisfied and Raven was the talk of the night.

He found her lying on her bed, but she was still awake. Her body flinched when he put his hand onto her side, she turned over and put on a smile as she looked up at him. She couldn’t afford to slip up now that she was  _so close_  to her second day out.

‘You were such a good girl tonight. I am so, so, proud of you. You are definitely going to get that day out to the cinema.’ Tom smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips.

‘Thank you, Sir.’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!

Raven was feeling even more on edge and upset after what happened at the _club._ She cried herself to sleep each night, terrified of what the following day would bring. Her day out had been pushed back by a few days, she wasn’t sure why, but it was torture having to wait.

To her relief, there were no more clubs. It was just Tom that had sex with her, Michael and Luke only teased her or had her suck them off. Then before she knew it, it was _finally_ the morning of her trip out.

Tom came into her room to find her just putting her dress on. He walked over to her and took her face into his hands.

‘Are you looking forward to your trip out?’ He asked with a big grin.

‘Yes, Sir. Thank you.’ Raven nodded and smiled.

‘Good girl. I’m looking forward to it too.’

Raven felt her stomach drop.

‘You… You’re taking me?’ She asked, trying to remain neutral.

‘Yes. Why, do you not want me to?’ Tom asked with a frown.

‘No, no. I do… Sir. I’m glad it’s you taking me.’ Raven lied quickly and hugged him, to cover up her tracks.

‘My special girl.’ He whispered and rubbed her back.

Just when they were about to leave, Tom received a phone call. He looked irritated as he took it and Raven felt her stomach sink, what if she wasn’t going to get to the cinema now?

‘Sorry, Princess. Luke will have to come with you instead. I have some… _Business_ to attend to.’ Tom sighed and called Luke.

Raven and Tom waited just outside the garage for Luke to arrive.

‘You be a good girl for Luke, ok? I’ll see you when you get back. You will be spending the night with me again tonight. You can tell me all about the film.’ Tom smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Raven nodded.

‘Enjoy the film, Princess.’ Tom kissed her forehead, just when Luke appeared.

Raven felt a slight pang of guilt inside her chest. Knowing that was the last time she would see Tom, if her plan worked. But she quickly shrugged off the feeling and focused again. She couldn’t allow herself to get distracted, no way, not now. She knew it was just the Stockholm Syndrome talking.

‘Let’s get going then, darling.’ Luke grabbed her hand and they went into the garage.

Luke blindfolded Raven for the duration of the journey, like she had been expecting. When they arrived at the cinema her heart was racing like crazy and she had to concentrate hard to keep herself together.

Luke bought snacks for them, ice cream for Raven as she had begged him for some. Then they went and sat down in their seats.

‘Shit!’ Raven hissed as she spilled her ice cream all down her dress.

‘Oh, darling. You need to be more careful. Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.’ Luke took her hand and helped her up.

‘You’ll miss the start of the film. I won’t be long, you can wait here.’ She said as she grabbed some napkins to try and clean up the ice cream.

‘Not at all, I’ll wait outside.’ Luke said firmly. They left the screening and went towards the bathrooms.

Luke waited outside of the ladies bathroom while Raven went in and started to clean her dress.

She started to panic now, she didn’t know what her plan was. She had hoped that Luke would have stayed in the screening so she could have made a run for it, but that didn’t work. There wasn’t any windows in the bathroom either. 

She jumped when she heard someone come out of a cubicle. It was an older woman.

‘Help me… Please.’ Raven whimpered. The woman looked at Raven with confusion.

Raven broke down and started to cry. The woman put her arm around her shoulder as she tried to comfort her.

‘There’s a man. Outside. He’s kidnapped me and I need to get away from him. It’s been months I’ve been kept hostage. Please, help me.’ Raven cried.

‘Alright, calm down dear. Let me call the police.’ The woman took her phone out and called the police, to Raven’s relief.

They both jumped when there was a loud bang on the door to the toilets and Luke’s voice echoed in.

‘Raven? Are you alright, darling?’ He called in.

The woman put her finger up to her lips, for Raven to stay quiet.

Raven was trembling with fear while she waited with the stranger. But then Luke barged into the bathroom and his eyes widened as he looked at Raven.

‘I was worried about you, love. Come on, let’s get going.’ Luke said as he put on a kind voice.

‘She isn’t going anywhere with you. The police are on their way.’ The woman said bravely and she stepped on front of Raven.  

Luke’s eyes widened and he glared over the woman’s shoulder at Raven.

‘You’ll be back soon.’ Was all he said to her calmly, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Raven let out a sob of relief. The rest was like a blur as the police arrived and she was escorted into a car by a policewoman. She couldn’t stop crying with happiness and relief. 

She did it.

She was free.

At the station, they took down her details and she was checked over by a doctor. Then she was taken into an interview room after being given suitable clothing. She found it weird wearing underwear again, but she was _so_ happy.

‘The head inspector will be along soon to take your statement, ok? It’s important you tell him everything so we can catch these guys.’ The policewoman said to Raven.

‘Thank you.’ Raven nodded.

She waited in the room for a while. She had never felt so calm before, just knowing she was safe now. And she would be going home soon, back to her old life.

She had her head down when the inspector entered the room. She heard the door closing and someone sat down on the sofa opposite her. She took a deep breath, ready to start with her story of what happened, all of it firmly ingrained in her mind.

Looking up at the inspector, her stomach dropped and she nearly puked. Her eyes went wide with pure fear as she looked upon the inspector. She couldn’t believe it…

This couldn’t be happening.

‘Hello, Princess.’


	14. Sequel info...

For all those who perhaps still have notifications for this fic, just to let you all know I am working on a sequel! The first chapter will be posted tomorrow. So watch this space! 


End file.
